


VIVA JKT48 [RE-BOOT]

by el_saintx



Category: AKB48, JKT48, Wake Up Girls!
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Drama, Gen, JKT48 - Freeform, Wake Up Girls, idol group, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cerita ini adalah mengenai keadaan bagaimana seandainya jika JKT48 bubar? bagaimana jika ternyata ada grup internasional yang lebih besar yang akan mendominasi pasar musik Indonesia setelah bubarnya JKT48? apakah fans grup idola setia itu benar-benar ada? [notes: X-Over with WUG! in chapter 2. still not yet!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Kaegana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [VIVA JKT48: REBOOT](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/140423) by el saintx. 



**VIVA JKT48: REBOOT.**

 

** **

* * *

 

Prolog: Kaegana

 

* * *

 

 

**" _J! K! T!... 48!"_**

 

 

> Pada waktu itu konser akbar kami bersama para fans.
> 
> **"KAMI TUMBUH BERSAMA PARA FANS"** , Itulah judul konser kami.
> 
> Konser kolaborasi antara grup JKT48 dengan para sponsor yang telah mendukung JKT48 hingga selama ini.

 

 _Everybody!_  
_A live act never seen before_ _  
_ _Here in famous Jakarta, Indonesia_

 

 

> Konser yang begitu meriah, untuk pertama kalinya kami berhasil menjual 20.000 tiket untuk 2 show dalam sehari.
> 
> Malam itu, Kami semua begitu antusias untuk menampilkan aksi panggung terbaik kami untuk setiap pertunjukkan lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga kami hanya untuk para fans.

 

 _These angels have to come down to perform for you_ _  
_ _Are you ready?_

 

 

> Namun yang tidak kami ketahui adalah.....
> 
> Ternyata itu adalah konser terakhir kami.

 

" _ARE YOU READY!"_

" _ARE YOU READY!"_

 

* * *

 

 

** Selesai konser – Dressing Room  
**

"Nabilah, good job!," Ucap Melody, kapten JKT48 memberikan tepukan pundak kepada sang oshi sejuta umat dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Gadis berdarah sunda itu juga tidak lupa untuk menyapa para member lainnya yang telah berkumpul di ruangan tersebut. "Semuanya, Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian, teman-teman. Kalian semua luar biasa hari ini." Kata dia sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Terima Kasih, Kapten" Tanggap seluruh gadis disana serempak sambil di iringi tepuk tangan yang meriah memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"OK, semuanya setelah ini kita ada acara jumpa pers dengan media. Tolong jaga sikap kalian yah. 5 menit lagi!" Kata Jiro-san, General Manager kami mengingatkan tentang acara konferensi pers setelah konser.

Acara konferensi pers tersebut diadakan di sebuah ruangan hall khusus, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam konferensi kali ini karena jumlah pers yang datang untuk mengikuti acara ini jauh lebih banyak daripada konser JKT48 yang biasanya. Ada 8 member yang mengikuti konferensi pers ini, mereka semua adalah para member senbatsu dari _Sousenkyo (General Election)_ yang pertama, yaitu Melody (kapten JKT48), Ve, Harugon, Shanju, Beby, Nabilah, Rica, dan Devi (kapten team J).

 

* * *

 

 

>   "... Dan seperti itulah alasan dari tujuan konser kami kali ini diadakan. Bagaimanapun juga, Kami begitu senang karena acara konser ini berlangsung dengan sangat baik dan meriah. Tidak lupa kami berterima kasih kepada para fans untuk dukungan mereka selama ini. Tanpa dukungan mereka, kami tidak mungkin bisa berjalan sejauh ini." Kata Melody menutup pidato singkatnya.

 

"Kalau begitu, Apakah ada pertanyaan dari teman-teman pihak pers?"

 

Semua wartawan berlomba-lomba mengangkat tangannya.

 

"Ehh?! Mungkin kita bisa batasi untuk 5 orang dulu saja yah." 

"Ya, Silahkan."

 

"Terima kasih, Saya Ahmad dari Media Infotainment. Sebelumnya kami ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk JKT48 yang telah berhasil untuk melangsungkan konser ini dengan lancar. Kalau begitu, Langsung " _to the point"_ saja, yah!"

"Saya, mewakili rekan-rekan wartawan yang ada disini ingin menanyakan secara langsung kepada Melody, Kapten Grup JKT48 tentang kabar yang baru saja kami terima bahwa, Apakah benar JKT48 akan dibubarkan?!."

"Yah, baru saja saya telah menerima kabar dari sumber informasi terpercaya di Tokyo yang mengirim kabar bahwa seluruh grup 48G akan segera ditutup!" Sahut wartawan koran lainnya. Dan setelah pertanyaan itu diberikan bagaikan sederet petasan yang baru saja dinyalakan, suara ledakanpun tidak bisa dielakkan dan begitulah keadaan ruang pers saat itu yang menjadi sangat kacau.

 

"Tolong, berikan kami kepastiannya sekarang juga!"

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian mendengar berita tersebut?"

"Apakah kalian sudah menerima kabar ini?"

"Bagaimana nasib member JKT48 setelah ini!"

"Apakah benar ada skandal di dalam AKB48 dan JKT48?"

 

Itulah sedikit dari berbagai pertanyaan lainnya yang segera mencerca member JKT48. Pihak moderator dan staff JKT48 yang berada disana juga tidak sanggup untuk menenangkan rasa penasaran media yang berada di tempat itu. Situasi yang sama juga berlaku untuk member JKT48 lainnya yang tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Para gadis tersebut juga bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

 

 **"HARAP TENANG, SEMUANYA!"** Teriak Harugon yang bangkit berdiri dan berteriak dengan lantang di mikrofon. Sesaat keadaan ruangan pers menjadi hening kembali.

"Mohon maaf, tapi kami juga baru saja mendengar kabar semacam ini. Kami dari pihak JKT48 juga tidak bisa memberikan pernyataan apapun mengenai hal itu sekarang." Kata Harugon.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi JKT48 pasti akan tetap berdiri!", Tegasnya.

"Tapi menurut kabar sumber kami, seluruh staff JOT di indonesia yang berasal dari jepang akan segera ditarik pulang secepatnya. Apakah kamu juga akan pergi meninggalkan indonesia, Harugon-san?" Tanya wartawan tersebut.

"Ehh, Itu...," Ucap Harugon pelan dan bimbang tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Melody kemudian bangkit dan menyalakan mic-nya sambil memberi tanda kepada Harugon untuk segera duduk.

"Maaf semuanya, kami harus mengakhiri konferensi pers ini. Untuk pemberitaan selanjutnya, silahkan hubungi manager kami. Terima kasih!" Kata Melody

"Ayo, teman-teman kita cepat pergi dari sini!" Katanya kepada para member lainnya.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ahh.... Sial, ini kacau!" Gerutu Devi. "Siapa sih yang menyebarkan issue gak jelas seperti itu, huh?"

"Mungkinkah ini ulah dari para fans ?", Kata Veranda.

Gak mungkin deh, walaupun mereka sering membuat repot kita dengan tindakan dan info hoax yang berlebihan tapi jelas tidak mungkin mereka bertindak keterlaluan sampai sejauh ini!" Timpal Shanju.

"Harugon-san, bisakah kamu menanyakan itu kepada temanmu di AKB48?" Tanya Melody.

"Baiklah..." jawab Harugon singkat yang segera pergi keluar ruangan sambil membawa teleponnya.

"Teman-teman! Coba lihat ini!", Teriak Rica sambil menunjukkan sebuah video streaming yang diputar melalui iPhone miliknya. "Disini ada berita tentang Yasushi Akimoto-san dan AKB48!"

"Tampaknya ada banyak berita dari media di jepang yang sedang memberitakan tentang itu sekarang!" Kata Nabilah mengamini perkataan Rica barusan sambil menelusuri berita tentang AKB48 di _Google_.

"Jadi, ini berita tentang apa?" Tanya Melody dengan muka kebingungan. "Aku ndak ngerti bahasa jepang!"

"Lho, bukannya kamu sudah sering ke jepang?!" Goda Beby. "Masak gak ngerti bahasa jepang, kak?!"

 

"Diasta! Ayana! Harugon! Manaaaa... Siapapun yang bisa bahasa jepang!"

 

_**"Brukk!"** _

_(terdengar suara keras dari pintu depan.)_

 

" **HARUGON**!" Jerit Melody saat membuka pintu dan melihat bahwa Harugon kini sedang menangis di lantai. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti tentang kondisi  yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Teman-teman, kita..." Kata Harugon berkata dengan suara yang gemetar.

 

"TEMAN-TEMAN, LIHAT INI! ADA SEBUAH PENGUMUMAN DI WEBSITE OFFICIAL JKT48!" Seru Nabilah berteriak memanggil member lainnya.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

> BERITA TERBARU

 

**PENGUMUMAN MENGENAI NASIB JKT48**

23 Agustus 2014

 

Dengan ini kami memberitahukan bahwa terhitung mulai hari ini grup JKT48 akan di nonaktifkan sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

Pemberitahuan ini juga berlaku untuk seluruh kegiatan theater dan konser kami. Bagi para fans yang telah melakukan pre-order untuk pembelian tiket konser di kota-kota lainnya akan kami atur mengenai pengembalian uang melalui pemberitahuan lebih lanjut

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Mohon terus dukungannya untuk para idola JKT48 di masa depan.

 

JKT48 Operation Team

* * *

 

* * *

 

 **"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI!"** Teriak Devi panik.

"Jadi, Kita resmi dibubarkan?!" Kata Nabilah. "I... Ini bohong, kan?!"

 

"AKB48 sedang ada masalah teman-teman..." Kata Harugon disertai tangisan.

Melody yang mencoba tegar berusaha untuk berdiri dan menatap member lainnya sambil berkata "Tenang teman-teman! Kita masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah menunggu kepastian dari Jiro-san dan Mifumi-san. Aku yakin ini pasti cuma salah paham saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

 

* * *

 

"Melody..."

Tiba-tiba ada suara lelaki tua yang terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Jiro-san!"

"Itu semua adalah benar... JKT48, grup ini sekarang sudah resmi dibubarkan"

 

* * *

 

Chapter prolog: END

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Cerita ini aku tuliskan karena keprihatinanku terhadap kualitas cerita film VIVA JKT48. walaupun hingga saat ini aku belum menontonnya, tapi melihat sinopsis ceritanya saja sudah sangat menggelikan. karena itu timbul ide gila ini untuk merusak ulang ceritanya sesuai imajinasiku. mohon maaf jika cerita ini berantakkan, karena aku masih belajar untuk menulis cerita. pasti update, kalo sudah ada lanjutannya. mohon maaf kalau ada fans yang tersinggung. tapi kalo ada yang mau ngajak berantem, hayuk sih. :)

 

* * *

 

 ***DISCLAIMER** : JKT48 adalah grup idola indonesia yang merupakan sister group AKB48 dari jepang di bawah produser Akimoto Yasushi. saya cuma fans numpang lewat yang punya blog fan48backup.


	2. M0. Overture

**Satu Bulan Kemudian**

**  
**

Senin pagi yang cerah di kota Jakarta, Di dalam sebuah rumah yang biasanya tenang tiba-tiba menjadi gaduh saat seorang Ibu bergegas memasuki kamar putrinya sambil membawakan  baju seragam sekolah milik dia.

"Ayen! Bangun!," Teriak sang Ibu membangunkan anaknya.

"Emmhh... Lima menit lagi," Kata anak gadis itu setengah sadar.

"Bangun sayang... Bukannya kamu hari ini ada ujian?" Lanjut kata-kata ibunya sambil merapikan buku-buku yang berserakkan di atas meja belajar itu.

"ujian?"

 **"HAH, UJIAN...?!"** Teriak sang anak dara manis tersebut dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar di atas kasurnya. Kali ini dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar dan segera mencari _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Jam berapa ini?", Tanya Rona dengan panik. Terlihat jam digitalnya menunjukkan pukul 07.30 AM.

"Uwaaa... aku kesiangan!"

Rona segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi secepat yang dia bisa.

"Ya ampun, anak ini." Keluh Ibunya.

 

* * *

 

Rona Anggraeni, murid kelas 12 SMA, pada pekan ini sedang sibuk untuk mengikuti ujian tengah semester di sekolahnya. Dan sama seperti sekolah lainnya di Jakarta yang dituntut semakin maju setiap tahunnya maka beban pendidikan yang diterima oleh dia juga semakin meningkatnya setiap minggunya dan akibatnya dia masih harus berkutat menyelesaikan berbagai tugas sekolah yang ada di sela-sela ujian tersebut.

"Kamu terlambat, Ayen." Kata Sisca, teman sebangkunya.

"Hampir, hehehe..." Jawab Ayen sambil terengah-engah. Tidak mengherankan, sih. Lagipula dia berhasil masuk ke dalam kelasnya itu setelah berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari rumah dan setelah berhasil memperdayai pak satpam sekolahnya di depan pagar sekolah. Yah, beruntunglah lokasi sekolahnya itu terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Jadi, kamu sudah belajar, kan?" Tanya Sisca.

"Sudah dong! Lagipula Ujian bahasa mandarin itu sih sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari dirumah!" Jawab Ayen dengan yakin.

"Emm, Ayen..." Kata Sisca dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ujian bahasa mandarin itu besok."

"Sekarang itu waktunya ujian matematika." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu Ayen hanya bisa tercengang dan mati kutu, dia merasa seperti sedang terhisap di dalam pasir hisap yang membuat dirinya terjebak tidak bisa keluar dari kondisi tersebut. Saat ini dia berharap agar kondisi waktu dan ruang di bumi bisa berhenti bergerak bahkan kalau bisa dia ingin agar waktu bisa di putar ulang, minimal menggantikan waktu tidurnya yang telah terbuang sia-sia. harapannya.

 

* * *

_**Ding... Ding... Ding...**_ (suara bel ujian berbunyi dari dalam kelasnya)

* * *

 

"Kamu lupa, yah?" Tanya Sisca dengan suara pelan. Tidak ada reaksi dari Ayen selain tatapan kosong yang mengarah kepada wajah kawannya tersebut.

" **YABAI...!** " Teriak Ayen secara tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. Teriakkan yang cukup keras sehingga membuat seluruh teman-teman kelas yang ada di ruangan tersebut kini memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Guru pengawas ujian dengan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

Melihat seisi kelas sedang melihat kearahnya maka Ayen cuma bisa tersenyum manis dan mengangkat jari jempolnya.

"Ehh... OKAY!," Katanya sambil duduk di bangkunya secara perlahan-lahan.

Yah, sebuah tingkah laku yang kikuk untuk memulai ujian pada hari itu.

 

T/N: Yabai (やばい): Bahaya, Bangkee... (bisa berarti positif atau negatif, tergantung kondisi penggunaan kata)

 

* * *

 

**Jam Pulang Sekolah, Lapangan Basket**

 

"Ah... Sial!" Teriak Ayen lepas di tengah lapangan kosong tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan hari ini! Pertama-tama, aku bangun kesiangan, lalu hampir telat masuk sekolah, dan yang parah adalah ternyata aku salah belajar buat ujian hari ini!"

"Haaaahhh!!!" Teriaknya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

 

"Hahaha... Ternyata kamu gak belajar toh!" Terdengar suara gadis lainnya yang melangkah mendekati dirinya.

"Bukan begitu!" Kata Rona membela diri.

"Ahh sudahlah, anak STM memang tahu apa?!. Kamu sih enak, tidak perlu belajar keras, bisanya cuma tawuran doang"

 **"Heeiii! Siapa yang anak STM! Aku ini anak SMK... ES.. EM.. KA!"** Teriak gadis berambut panjang tersebut ngotot.

"Lagipula, aku ini anak jurusan Akuntansi. Yah, jelas aku lebih sering belajar! Dan satu hal lagi, **AKU INI TIDAK PERNAH TAWURAN, TAHU?!** "

"Hahaha... ngerti, ngerti..." Jawab Rona.

"Ya ampun, Yupi. Kamu itu anaknya kok mudah sekali sih dipancing emosinya."

"Habisnya..." Jawab Yupi dengan sedikit merengek.

"Jadi dimana Naomi?" Tanya Rona.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kesini." Jawab Yupi.

"Hmmm, aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa mempunyai waktu santai seperti ini di siang hari setelah pulang sekolah." Kata Rona sambil mengenang masa tersebut.

"Jadi, hari ini sudah 1 bulan yah sejak saat itu."

"Dulu kalau jam segini kita langsung pergi ke tempat latihan dan melakukan _psychal training_ secara berturut-turut lalu latihan dance dan nyanyi... lalu pertunjukkan Theater." Imbuh Yuvi melanjutkan perkataan Rona tersebut.

"Theater? Hmm, Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar nama itu." Kata Rona dengan suara mengeluh. "Padahal aku masih ingin menjadi Idol."

"Yah, apa boleh buat..." Tiba-tiba muncul suara gadis lainnya yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

 "Idola itu bukan sesuatu yang kekal. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan ini:

 

> " _Sebelum kamu menjadi seorang bintang maka keberadaan kita sebagai idola itu hanyalah sebuah gelar tanpa ijazah. Kamu harus bersiap untuk kehilangan posisi dan digantikan dengan yang lain, karena itulah jadilah bintang dan bersinarlah terang melebihi yang lain."_

 

"...Oleh karena itulah kita bertekad untuk mengalahkan senpai kita disana."

 

"Naomi!" Teriak Rona dan Yuvi bersama-sama.

"Yo, kapten!"

 

"Ahh, Hentikan itu. Itu memalukan!" Kata Naomi sambil tersipu malu.

"Jadi, mau pergi kesana?"

"Kesana?" Tanya mereka berdua keheranan. Tidak ada jawaban pasti dari Naomi selain sebuah senyuman yang terpasang untuk mereka berdua.

Meskipun masih kebingungan, kedua orang tersebut memilih untuk mengikuti kepergian sang kapten dan mereka bertiga kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan kosong tersebut, tidak ada yang tahu kemana mereka akan pergi, selain Naomi sendiri. Setelah melakukan perjalanan hampir selama setengah jam dengan berbagai transportasi yang ada di Jakarta. Pada akhirnya mereka mulai paham kemana Naomi akan mengajak mereka

"Oh, ini..." Kata Yuvi sembari tersenyum.

"Hmmm, sudah lama yah?!"

"fX mall!," Kata Rona mendeskripsikan tempat tersebut

"Lokasi Theater JKT48 berada di lantai 4 tempat pemujaan para wota indonesia, katanya."

"Hahahaha..." mereka bertiga tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Rona itu tadi.

"Mau masuk?" Ajak Naomi.

"Emang boleh?" Tanya Rona heran. Lagi-lagi Naomi hanya tersenyum saja.

 

* * *

 

"Ehh... Kak Melody? Kak Veranda? Kak Harugon?", kata Yupi tekejut melihat kehadiran mereka beserta dengan para member JKT48 lainnya.

"Eh, kalian semua kenapa ada disini? Naomi apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Yah Kapten, tolong jelaskan kepada kami semua apa maksud semua ini?!" Kata Thalia dengan suara ketus. Sepertinya member JKT48 lainnya juga tidak tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Tenang, teman-teman... Untuk selanjutnya, biarkan Kak Melody yang menjelaskannya." Jawab Naomi dengan santai sambil mempersilahkan Melody angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya saya berterima kasih kepada teman-teman yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk datang kesini. Aku tahu pasti banyak dari kalian yang sedang sibuk sekarang tapi aku mohon kesediaannya untuk memberikan sedikit waktu kalian" Kata Melody.

"Seperti yang kita tahu JKT48 sampai saat ini sudah vakum selama 1 bulan. Apakah kalian tidak berminat lagi menjadi idola? Aku yakin ini bukanlah akhir dari kita, seburuk apapun kondisi yang kita alami. Aku pikir ini saatnya untuk melangkah maju bersama!"

"Kita, JKT48 harus tetap aktif! Masih ada fans yang menanti kita disana!" Kata Melody dengan penuh semangat menutup kata-katanya. Melody menatap mereka semua dengan mata yang optimis sehingga mereka mau sepakat dengan dirinya sekali lagi.

 

"Apakah cuma itu saja kapten?" Tanya Natalia yang pertama-tama membuka suara.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang."

"Ehh?"

"Hei Melody, kamu pikir kamu bisa begitu saja membentuk idol group sebesar JKT48 dengan usahamu sendiri!" Kata Rica.

"Hei kapten, Kamu pikir kami mau mempercayakan nasib kami kepada gadis sepertimu?! Bahkan kamu sendiri saja sampai saat ini tidak bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk JKT48! Mana katanya kita akan mempunyai lagu single original?! Kenyataannya tidak ada, yah kan?! Omong Kosong!" Kata Vienny.

"Usahamu itu cuma omong kosong! Dan kami harus mempercayakan hidup kami kedalam tanganmu! Cih, maaf saja.." Tentang Stella.

"Jika bukan JOT sendiri yang menjalankan grup ini tentu grup idola ini tidak akan sebesar ini dalam waktu singkat. Singkatnya, kami  sebelumnya sudah sepakat bahwa kami tidak akan mau meneruskan karir idola kami tanpa kepastian dari JOT sendiri." 

"Stella...! Kalian semua..." Teriak Melody terkejut dan tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air mata ketika mendengar satu per satu tanggapan negatif mereka itu.

"Maafkan kami kapten. Kami sadar kami memiliki kehidupan pribadi yang lebih berguna dibandingkan sekedar menjadi idol saja." Kata Hanna lembut.

"T-T... Tapi, menjadi Idol itu adalah mimpimu yah kan, Hanna?! Apakah kamu mau menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Melody dengan suara parau. Hanna terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar itu.

"Tentu saja itu adalah mimpiku. Karena itulah aku akan mencari jalan mimpiku sendiri."Katanya sambil meninggalkan ruangan. Satu per satu member lainnya juga mengikuti Hanna pergi meningglkan ruangan theater hingga menyisakan Melody bersama beberapa member lainnya.

 

Melody hanya bisa terdiam dan tersungkur jatuh di lantai setelah mengetahui rekan-rekannya sesama idol JKT48 meninggalkan dirinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!" Katanya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah! Hentikan itu semua, Melody-san!" Kata Harugon angkat suara.

"Besok, aku akan pulang ke jepang beserta dengan semua staff JOT dari jepang lainnya. Ini semua sudah terlambat sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, A... Aku senang bisa mengenal kalian." Kata Harugon mencoba tersenyum sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di hadapan teman-temannya tersebut.

 

 **"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU KAMU PERGI!"** Melody berteriak ke arah Harugon.

**"AKU TIDAK MAU JKT48 BUBAR!"**

 

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak boleh bubar!"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara lelaki dewasa yang memecahkan atmosfer tangisan disana. Dia adalah **Reino Barack**.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Entahlah, aku harus bilang nih cerita harus masuk chapter berapa. Ini bukan termasuk prolog ataupun chapter 1. Mungkin lebih tepatnya filler chapter 1. XD

karena isi cerita chapter 1-nya harusnya gak seperti ini. lol!. entahlah kapan nulisnya. Review please! :3


	3. M1. Shonichi

" _Ceria..."_

" _Pantang Menyerah..."_

" _Selalu bekerja keras..."_

 

* * *

Sebelumnya di **Viva JKT48** : Reboot

 

Setelah acara Konser telah selesai, JKT48 mengadakan konferensi pers bersama dengan kalangan media, namun mereka dikejutkan dengan info yang diberitahukan oleh media bahwa grup mereka akan dibubarkan. Sesuatu sedang terjadi di grup pusat?

* * *

 

"Melody..."

"Jiro-san!" Seru Melody dengan mata terbelalak.

"Itu semua adalah benar... JKT48, grup ini sekarang sudah resmi dibubarkan"

 

**"APAAA?!"**

Suara jeritan histeris dari setiap gadis di ruang ganti itu seketika pecah setelah mendengar pernyataan resmi dari General Manager mereka tersebut. Bagaikan pot keramik yang dilemparkan ke lantai, perasaan hati mereka saat itu juga menjadi remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak ada seorangpun yang siap dengan berita ini, bahkan untuk sang kapten, Melody yang segera ambruk tersungkur ke lantai setelah mengetahui itu.

"Kami baru saja mendapatkan kepastian ini dari Togasaki-san bahwa untuk sementara waktu tentang seluruh kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan Idol Grup AKB48 dan sister grupnya akan diberhentikan hingga pengumuman lebih lanjut. Lebih lanjut dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya seluruh staff dari Grup 48 yang diminta untuk kembali ke Tokyo untuk melakukan pertemuan akbar, itu juga berlaku untuk JKT48 dan SNH48."

"Kami juga belum tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi disana namun sepertinya ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mendesak. Tiket penerbangan untuk seluruh staff JOT yang berasal dari jepang juga telah dipesankan."

"K... Kenapa?!" Seru Melody dengan mata terbelalak. "Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!!!"

"Melody..." Lirih Kinal pelan menyentuh punggung Melody yang masih rebah di lantai.

"Untuk saat ini kalian lebih baik pulang dulu saja ke rumah masing-masing. Kami akan memberikan kabar kepada kalian jika ada info yang terbaru." Kata Jiro yang kemudian secara terburu-buru keluar dari pintu ruang itu meninggalkan mereka. Pada saat itu Haruka segera mengambil inisiatif untuk bangkit berdiri dan mengejar sang General Manager JK48 tersebut.

"Jiro-san..."

"Maaf, Harugon-san,", Kata Jiro sambil memberikan isyarat tangan menolak Harugon untuk mendekatinya sekarang. Dia kemudian pergi sambil menerima panggilan telepon masuk dari ponselnya

* * *

 

**Di dalam Ruangan Ganti**

"Melody, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Ve mewakili pertanyaan member JKT48 lainnya.

"Kita... Pulang." Jawab Melody dengan raut muka lesu dan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Setelah mendengar perkataan sang Kapten maka para member lalu berganti baju dan pulang meninggalkan ruangan itu satu demi satu. Tidak ada lagi suara keceriaan yang tersisa di tempat tersebut. Kegembiraan yang pernah tercipta di ruangan tersebut sesaat yang lalu, seluruhnya telah digantikan dengan atmosfer kegelisahan mencekam yang melanda mereka semua.

* * *

 

Di Ruang Staff

 

"...Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Jiro-san seraya menjawab suara panggilan telepon yang baru saja diterimanya.

_"Jadi, apakah pemberitahuan itu berjalan lancar?"_

"Ya, tapi itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah diterima oleh para gadis disini. Mereka tampak sangat terpukul setelah mendengarnya."

_"Hmm... aku mengerti."_ Jawab sang penelepon dengan tekanan suara berat.

_"Kondisi itu juga terjadi disini. Aku harap kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.."_ (sigh!)

"Sejujurnya, Aku juga sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kabar burung yang telah beredar, akan tetapi mengenai penjualan saham AKS milik King Record kepada **Smiling Good Company**." Jiro melanjutkan percakapannya.

"itu sama sekali bukan ulah anda kan? Akimoto-san?"

_"Sebetulnya..."_

 

_Tok Tok Tok...(suara ketukan pintu)_

 

"Hmm... Tunggu sebentar sepertinya aku ada tamu." Kata Akimoto-san mengakhiri teleponnya.

Sang produser itu kemudian mempersilahkan masuk tamunya yang telah menunggu di depan pintu. Lalu, terlihat ada beberapa orang yang berseragam polisi memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan membawa selembar surat tugas.

  

> "Selamat Malam Bapak Yasushi Akimoto-san, kami dari pihak kepolisian Tokyo membawakan surat tugas penahanan untuk anda atas dugaan kasus pencucian uang yang melibatkan perusahaan fiktif **"Smiling Good Company"** dan juga beberapa laporan lainnya yang terkait dengan hal tersebut. Untuk keterangan lebih jelasnya akan kami jelaskan di kantor polisi nanti. Mohon kerjasamanya dalam kasus ini."

 

Pada malam itu Yasushi Akimoto beserta beberapa petinggi AKS ditangkap oleh kepolisian Tokyo untuk menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan yang terkait dengan kasus tersebut. Dari hasil pengembangan kasus ini terungkap bahwa "Smiling Good Company" adalah perusahaan fiktif milik salah satu kelompok Yakuza elit di Jepang yang melakukan modus operandi pencucian uang dengan cara mengubah uang hasil kegiatan kotor mereka menjadi saham perusahaan fiktif "Smiling Good Company" dan membagikan sahamnya kepada beberapa perusahaan besar di Jepang termasuk AKS. Pihak kepolisian juga menemukan dugaan penyimpangan pembayaran pajak dari Yasushi Akimoto yang tidak dibayarkan selama 2 tahun terakhir. Dan laporan kasus keterlibatan Yakuza dalam kegiatan penjualan album AKB48 yang selalu meraih angka penjualan 1 juta keping setiap perilisannnya.

Dengan berbagai tuduhan yang sedang dilayangkan tersebut maka pada malam tersebut juga diadakan pertemuan dadakan bersama antara General Manager grup AKB48 dan perusahaan pemilik saham untuk membahas nasib grup idola AKB48 dan sister grupnya. Dan kesepakatan itu memutuskan bahwa pihak perusahaan pemilik saham tidak lagi berminat untuk meneruskan kerja sama dengan Grup AKB48 dan sister grup lainnya, mereka memilih untuk menarik diri dari seluruh kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan AKB48, termasuk Dentsu. Dengan kata lain pada malam itu telah diputuskan bahwa AKB48 secara tidak resmi "telah mati".

 

* * *

 

Pada malam itu juga, Takahashi Minami, General Manager Group untuk AKB48 mengambil keputusan untuk memerintahkan kepada seluruh sister grup 48G bahwa mulai detik ini masing-masing grup mereka akan bekerja secara mandiri tanpa bergantung dengan keputusan grup pusat, dengan kata lain penghapusan "embel-embel 48" dari nama grup mereka untuk sementara waktu.

 

**Akhir dari kejayaan AKB48?**

 

**Mungkin.**

 

* * *

 

"Ya... Halo?" Jawab Stella yang menerima panggilan telepon dari _smartphone_ miliknya.

_"Ada apa Melody?"_

"Kita hari ini latihan bareng, yuk?" Ajak Melody dengan suara antusias kepada rekan timnya.

_"Maaf Melody, hari ini aku masih ada syuting Bima... Lain waktu aja yah"._

"Kalau besok?" Tanya Melody lagi

_"Maaf banget, aku masih ada kuliah dan tugas kampus lainnya. Udah dulu yah, Aku udah mulai nih syutingnya... Byeee."_

 

Begitulah sedikit gambaran mengenai kehidupan member JKT48 lainnya saat ini, semenjak pertemuan tersebut mereka semakin sulit untuk dihubungi karena kesibukan kehidupan pribadi mereka masing-masing. Dan semenjak hari itu nama grup JKT48 mendadak tenggelam dari pasar musik indonesia oleh karena keputusan dari JOT yang secara resmi telah menonaktifkan grup JKT48.

Hal ini diperparah dengan menghilangnya staff JOT sehingga membuat nasib para member menjadi tidak jelas dan karena itulah banyak para gadis yang memilih untuk kembali kepada kehidupan lama mereka, seperti Rica kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan lamanya sebagai Barista Kopi, Diasta fokus menyelesaikan kuliahnya, dan sebagian besar member yang masih berada di bangku SMP dan SMA yang lebih memutuskan untuk fokus dengan pelajaran sekolahnya.

* * *

 

**1 Bulan Kemudian - Di Theater JKT48**

**"TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU KAMU PERGI!"** Melody berteriak ke arah Harugon.

**"AKU TIDAK MAU JKT48 BUBAR!"**

 

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak boleh bubar!"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara lelaki paruh baya yang memecahkan atmosfer tangisan disana. Dia adalah **Reino Barack**. Beliau sebetulnya bukanlah termasuk bagian dari staff JOT tapi dia memiliki peran yang penting dalam pembentukan JKT48 di masa awal sebagai penghubung AKB48 dan Dentsu Indonesia.

"Bapak Reino?!" Seru Melody melihat sosok pria didepannya. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri tegak untuk menyambut bapak tersebut.

"Saya sudah mendengar tentang permasalahan grup kalian dan telah mengikuti beritanya selama 1 bulan ini dan saya berkesimpulan bahwa grup ini tidak seharusnya berhenti seperti ini." Katanya sambil membawa koran terbitan jepang hari ini yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Saya juga sudah berbicara dengan Ghopta Chandra dan Hary Tanoe."

"Ehh?" Mereka semua merespon dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kalian lupa yah? Kalian itu bukan hanya berada di bawah **Dentsu.inc Indonesia** saja. Masih ada **MNC Grup** sebagai partner resmi kalian dari pihak indonesia. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus punya andil dalam kasus ini, bukan?."

"Tapi apakah mungkin kami masih bisa menjadi idola sedangkan grup kami sudah dibubarkan? Lagipula jumlah member kami saat ini sudah tidak lengkap lagi." Tanya Harugon dengan ragu-ragu.

Dengan senyum mengembang di pipinya, Pak Reino berkata kepada mereka, "Tidak masalah! Mau kalian jumlahnya 64 ataupun 13 sekalipun, Seorang Idol tetaplah idol... Grup Idol terkenal bukan karena banyaknya jumlah mereka, tapi karena mereka mampu bersinar layaknya bintang untuk fans mereka."

"Jadi, apakah kalian masih mau bersinar sebagai seorang idol?" Tanya Pak Reino dengan suara lantang.

**"TENTU SAJA PAK!"** Jawab mereka serempak.

"Bagus! Jadi, ada berapa jumlah member yang tersisa disini sekarang?" Pak Reino bertanya sambil menghitung jumlah gadis yang berada disana.

"16 orang." Jawab Rona cepat.

"Not Bad! Itu sudah cukup."

 

* * *

Bapak Reino kemudian mengajak mereka semua ke MNC Tower untuk menghadap seseorang. Perjalanan mandiri mereka baru saja dimulai. Apakah mereka mampu untuk menjalankan grup mereka secara mandiri tanpa meminta bantuan dari grup pusat? Itulah jalan pertaruhan hidup yang sedang mereka mainkan di meja judi untuk saat ini.

* * *

 

**A/N:** Sebetulnya gak ada ide sih harus nulis alur ceritanya kayak gimana, karna saya gak punya referensi tentang kasus kejahatan _money laundry_. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf untuk mencantumkan nama-nama terkait dalam cerita ini. Segala penokohan karakter dalam cerita ini adalah fiktif semata meskipun jika seandainya ada kemiripan dengan karakter tokoh di dunia nyata itu semata-mata bukanlah sesuatu yang saya perkirakan, yah mungkin udah sifat sononya kayak gitu mau diapain lagi. m(_*_)m


	4. M2. JKT Sanjou

 

 

 

" _5...4...! 3...2...1! GO!"_

 

* * *

 

Sebelumnya di **Viva JKT48** : Reboot

 

Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak pengumuman resmi pembubaran JKT48 diberitakan. Untuk pertama kalinya Melody mengumpulkan seluruh member JKT48 di Theater JKT48 dengan maksud mengajak mereka untuk membangkitkan kembali nama JKT48 namun tidak disangka ternyata sebagian besar member lainnya tidak setuju dengan rencana tersebut dan mereka memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat dengan JKT48. Melody menjadi putus asa karena kejadian tersebut namun kedatangan dari Pak Reino secara tiba-tiba seperti memberikan secercah harapan bagi mereka.

Benarkah?

 

* * *

 

 

**(Melody POV)**

Setelah pertemuan singkat dengan Bapak Reino Barack di Theater JKT48, kami semua lalu diajak pergi ke MNC Tower untuk menemui Bapak **Hary Tanoesoedibjo** selaku CEO MNC Group. Aku, Kinal, Naomi dan Pak Reino sebagai perwakilan dari JKT48 masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat pimpinan MNC untuk menjelaskan pokok permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi oleh JKT48.

Bagaimanapun juga rapat itu tidak berjalan dengan lancar karena sebagian besar pimpinan MNC tampak seperti ingin lepas tangan dan tidak mau ikut campur dengan permasalahan yang terjadi di JKT48. Beruntung, Bapak Reino yang ada di pihak kami berhasil meyakinkan pihak MNC – ~~ _atau lebih tepatnya mengancam mereka -_~~ untuk merawat kami demi keuntungan pihak MNC grup sendiri.

Pada akhirnya telah diputuskan bahwa grup JKT48 akan berada dibawah MNC Entertainment dengan syarat bahwa mereka akan menerima keuntungan sebesar 55% dari hasil pendapatan kami. Meskipun terdengar mengecewakan akan tetapi kami begitu senang dengan keputusan tersebut karena itu berarti kami masih bisa tampil di industri musik indonesia.

 

* * *

  

 

> _**"Selamat pagi sobat DahSyat! Salam terhangat untuk keluarga Indonesia...!"**   _

 

Itulah ucapan khas yang selalu aku gunakan untuk menyapa lensa kamera yang berada di depanku saat membuka tayangan program acara musik pagi DahSyat, di RCTI. Sebagai bagian dari MNC Entertainment, kini kami semua diharuskan untuk mengisi seluruh program acara yang berhubungan dengan grup MNC. Dan **"DahSyat"** menjadi acara tv reguler pertama yang kami tangani dimana setiap minggunya ada dua orang dari grup kami yang akan tampil sebagai co-host acara secara bergiliran dalam satu minggu menemani Kak Deni, Raffi, dan Olga sebagai host utama.

Yah, walaupun kerjaan kita setiap harinya cuma memberi komando yell _"lalala... yeyeye"_   pada penonton bayaran disana dan membacakan deretan chart musik harian yang kita juga tidak tahu asal data referensi ranking musik tersebut. Well, bodo amat sih!

Namun meskipun demikian kami masih bisa belajar sesuatu dari pengalaman ini bahwa dunia entertainment itu berbeda dengan dunia idola. Walaupun kami sudah terbiasa membawakan MC di pertunjukkan theater namun pengalaman itu masih tidak cukup, butuh _gimmick_ dan _trick_ tersendiri untuk bisa menghibur para penonton yang umumnya adalah ibu-ibu rumah tangga dan masyarakat umum yang lebih menyukai bahasa gaul tapi sopan tapi juga mudah dicerna.

Seringkali kami yang dibuat kebingungan sendiri saat memberikan MC untuk mengumumkan suatu berita tapi penontonnya  malah bengong sendiri, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kami. Untungnya keadaan kikuk itu bisa langsung cair setelah Raffi dan Olga datang dan menyoraki kami tingkah kami diatas panggung dengan kata-kata candaan pasaran sambil saling dorong mendorong satu sama lain. Yah, biasa sih.. Orang indonesia memang lebih terbiasa dengan lelucon kasar daripada kata-kata resmi, berbeda di Theater JKT48 yang ditonton oleh para pelajar dan mahasiswa yang bisa nyambung walaupun menggunakan bahasa MC yang baku.

 

* * *

 

"Anuu... Kak Raffi, Kak Olga... Maafkan kami..." Kataku sambil membungkukan kepala.

"Ehh...?" Tampak mereka berdua sedang keheranan.

"Oh itu, udahlah gak usah dipikirin! Neng Melody kan masih baru disini... Wajar itu mah!" Kata Raffi

"Iyee, pokoknya lu ikutin aja kite mau bilang apa... pokoknya jangan diem kayak patung... Sahutin aja, nyerocos apa gitu kek.. Kita sih orangnya dibawa asik aja kalo tampil di atas panggung.. oke!" Kata Olga sambil nyengir.

"Keyy.... Terima kasih!." Sekali lagi aku membungkukkan kepala kepada mereka

 

**_Nobody is Perfect_**... Yah, pada akhirnya kami sadar bahkan diantara kami berenam belas, tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar bisa menguasai MC. Mungkin diantara kami semua cuma Harugon yang benar-benar menjadi co-host terfavorit pemirsa karena sifatnya yang polos dan tidak malu-malu buat ngatain orang. Haruka mah gitu orangnya..

 

* * *

**Ruang Rapat MNC – DahSyat Meeting.**

 

"OK! semuanya... sudah ngumpul semua belum nih?" Kata Opa, sebutan bagi director program DahSyat. Beliau lebih akrab di panggil Opa oleh kalangan crew RCTI yah karena orangnya sudah tua dan rambutnya udah ubanan semua juga sih.

"Komplit Opa...!!" Sahut Raffi.

"Baiklah kita bakalan bahas buat acara DahSyat Award tahun ini, ada ide?" Tanya Opa memulai rapat mereka.

 

 

 

> _"Banyakin Kuisnya!"_
> 
> _"Banyakin Artis barunya...!"_
> 
> _"Datengin Artis Bollywood!"_
> 
> _"Artis K-POP aja woii!"_
> 
> _"Naikan Gaji kami!"_
> 
> _"Turunkan BBM!"_

 

"WAIT... WAITT...! Nih, apa-apaan sih.. sampe bahas BBM segala..." Teriak Opa menghentikan kegaduhan di ruangan tersebut. *sigh

"Yah udahlah, sebetulnya aku kepikiran ini sih dari kemarin... JKT48!" Kata Opa tiba-tiba sambil melihat ke arah kami.

"Selama 2 tahun kemarin acara DahSyat Award kita jadi sukses karena campur tangan dari para wota kalian. Menurut kalian apakah kalian sanggup melakukannya di tahun ini?" Tanya Opa

"Itu..." Kataku dengan nada murung.

"Hmm... Yah udahlah, aku ngerti kok, JKT48 kalian memang sudah bubar. Jadi kalian mau tampilin grup yang kayak gimana nantinya?" Tanya lelaki tua itu.

"Ehh...?" Sahutku kaget.

"Iya, Aku mau kalian buat tampil disana." Sambungnya. Mendengar hal itu aku tidak kuasa untuk menahan perasaan haru, bisa tampil di TV sebagai grup musik.. tentu saja itu adalah tujuan kami masih masih bertahan di dunia pertelevisian ini.

 

"Maaf, Tolong berikan kami sedikit waktu pak, kami mau rundingan sebentar." Jawabku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Opa menganggukan kepalanya, tanda memberikan persetujuannya. Aku lalu mengajak 15 member lainnya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

 Sementara kami pergi dari dalam ruangan rapat, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar kegaduhan staff lainya mempertanyakan keputusan Opa tersebut, 

"....Apa tidak apa-apa, Opa?" Tanya Jessica Iskandar, salah satu co-host DahSyat dengan pesimis namun aku bisa melihat bahwa Opa hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya saja.

 

* * *

 

**Di Luar Gedung**

 

"Ehh, Ini beneran...? Kita tampil di TV lagi? Uwaaaaaaa... HOREEE!!!!" Kata Jeje dengan antusias.

"Lha, kan udah tiap hari, non!" Timpal Dhike dengan ketusnya

"Beda lah, Kalau dulu kan cuma jadi co-host doank, kalo sekarang kita jadi _performers."_ Sahut balik Jeje.

"Jadi, Melody kamu sebetulnya ngeraguin apaan sih?" Tanya Ve.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak dengan kata-kata Ve yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ehh, Anu... Tentang namanya, ingat tidak pada waktu pertemuan terakhir kali dengan pihak Dentsu Indonesia saat membatalkan sepihak kontrak dengan JKT48, mereka berpesan agar kita tidak boleh lagi menggunakan nama grup JKT48 di masa depan." Kataku dengan suara murung.

"Hmm... rumit juga yah." Sahut Ghaida singkat.

"Kalau begitu kejadiannya, ngapain kamu repot-repot buat ngumpulin kita buat bikin idol grup lagi?"

"Itu..." Kataku dengan suara serak. Sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskan alasannya meskipun aku begitu bahagia menerima kabar ini. pada saat itu tiba-tiba Kinal bangkit berdiri dan mengambil inisiatif untuk menyambung perkataanku:

 

_"Itu karena Takamina-senpai telah menghubungi kita secara pribadi dan berpesan agar grup kita tidak tercerai-berai. Baginya, JKT48 juga adalah salah satu bagian penting di keluarga grup 48."_

 

"Eh, Beneran? Serius?" Seru Rona terkejut. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Wah, Kak Mel rupanya sudah pintar bahasa jepang yah sekarang, kak?" Tanya Beby yang tidak kalah terkejut.

"Ehh... Itu, aku sih yang ngangkat teleponnya..." Ujar Harugon yang segera menyela.

"Ohh... Pantes!!" Sahut para gadis yang ada disana secara kompak.

 

"Sebenarnya, walaupun grup 48 telah dibubarkan namun bukan berarti grup 48 sudah menyerah.. Mereka cuma tampil dengan nama lain saja.." Kataku mencoba menjelaskan alasanku kepada mereka.

"AKB48 yang telah kehilangan pemegang saham terbesar mereka, kini memulai lagi karir mereka dari nol di theater dengan nama baru menjadi _"Akihabara Queen Girls"._ Begitu juga dengan sister grup lainnya. **SKE48** menjadi _"Sakae Strong"_ , **NMB48** menjadi _**ONE**_ _(One Namba Empower),_ **HKT48** menjadi _Hakata Temptation."  
_

"Begitu juga di China, tampaknya insiden ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi mereka, meskipun tidak lagi menggunakan nama SNH48 mereka tampil secara reguler di theater megah mereka, Aku dengar mereka sudah berganti nama menjadi _Shanghai Noon_."

"Nah, untuk kita? Kalian mau grup kita diberi nama apa?" Tanyaku kepada mereka semua

 

" **The Jack Girls!"** Sahut Nabilah.

"Jangan, Malah kayak nama fans bola aja!." Sahut Naomi.

 

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku sempat tanya ke Jiro... dan beliau memberi ide nama " _Putri Senayan"_."

"Eeeuuuwwwhh...!" Sahut yang lainnya dengan nada jijik.

"Tapi,Aku juga sempat tanya ke kak Angga..." Sahutku cepat.

"Tapi dia malah memberi saran nama..... " _Gadis Sudirman_." Kataku dengan suara lirih.

"psstt.... tuh, orang-orang serius gak sih?... Mereka gak punya taste yang bagus ato gimana yah?" sahut yang lainnya sambil berbisik-bisik kepada gadis lainnya mengomentari perkataanku barusan.

" **Udah deh, The Jack Girls aja!"** Sahut Nabilah ngotot.

"Anyway, aku berpikir bahwa kasus nama JKT48 itu berbeda dengan sister grup kita yang lainnya!" Kataku kepada mereka.

"Maksudmu, Melody?" Tanya Harugon heran.

"Aku pikir jika nama sister grup 48G kita lainnya di jepang itu berdasarkan nama kota oleh karena mereka memang ingin membangun basis fans idola lokal per daerah terlebih dahulu. Akan tetapi kasus ini berbeda untuk grup JKT48. Dibandingkan dengan mewakili kota Jakarta, grup kita ini lebih mewakili nama negara Indonesia secara nasional. Karena itulah aku pikir jika kita sengaja menggunakan nama Jakarta sebagai nama grup sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus."

 

* * *

 

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, semua gadis tampak sibuk untuk memikirkan sebuah nama bagi grup mereka ini. Dan lalu...

 

" _We Are Je Ke Ti..."_

" _Semangat Ma Ak Kusu"_

" _Yang dahulu pernah hilang"_

" _Oh! EMOTION itu ingatlah"_

Tiba-tiba Yupi bersiul dengan lagu "JKT Sanjou" memecah keheningan ditempat itu.. Layaknya sedang terhipnotis, tanpa disadari kini semua gadis disana memalingkan muka mereka menatap Yupi. Seperti mendapatkan pencerahan, kini mereka hanya bisa berdiam diri seraya merenungkan arti kata nama JKT48 bagi diri mereka. Pada saat itu tanpa sadar mereka larut dengan irama lagu tersebut dan kompak menyahuti lagu yang dinyanyikan Yupi secara bersama-sama.

 

_"We Are_ _**Je Ke Ti..."** _

_" **Kesatuan** _ _FORTY EIGHT"_

_"Yang berkilauan bukanlah Keringat yang jatuh, tetapi"_

_"Ada jiwa yang membara"_

 

Dengan saling berpandangan satu sama lain, seluruh gadis yang berada disana tertawa bersama-sama setelah menyelesaikan lagu tersebut.

 

* * *

 

" **AKU TAHU...!"** Teriak Melody secara tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka semua yang ada disana.

**"Ehh, Apanya?!!"** Tanya mereka semua kompak.

"Nama baru untuk grup kita..."

_**"D** ** _a_ n itu adalah?!!**_" Tanya mereka bersama-sama.

 

" **JKT UNITED!** "

 

**"HEEEHHHH...?!"**

 

"Melody, kamu mengusulkan nama itu karena kamu fansnya M.U, kan?" Tanya Frieska dengan ketus.

"Dasar Manchunian!"

"Kenapa gak The Reds aja sekalian... The Reds Wots!" Cibir Frieska berlanjut.

"Kalau begitu balik jadi "The Jack Girls aja"!!!"

"Nggak... Nggak... Teman-teman, Aku serius!" Seru Melody keras menghentikan keributan di ruangan itu.

"Aku pikir kata JKT itu sudah familiar untuk fans kita di Indonesia... Bukan sebagai singkatan nama "Jakarta" yang mewakili suatu kota tapi sebagai sebuah simbol kesatuan yang mewakili Indonesia secara keseluruhan... dan **UNITED** adalah kata yang mempertegas makna Kesatuan tersebut. Tidak terlalu berbau jejepangan malahan lebih internasional, bukan?"

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?!" Tanya Melody ragu-ragu. Semua gadis disana hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkan itu.

"Yah, sudahlah. Lagipula itu bukan nama yang jelek." Jawab Frieska diiringi dengan anggukan kepala member lainnya.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan yah... **JKT UNITED!.** "

Melody kemudian mengajak mereka untuk berkumpul dan merentangkan tangan mereka kedepan bersama-sama

 

" **J... Joyful! K... Kawaii...! T... Try To Be The Best! JKT... UNITED!"**

* * *

Sementara itu di **Super Saitama Arena, Jepang.** Terlihat suasana tempat konser yang megah dan gelap namun penuh semarak dari puluhan ribu orang yang sedang membawa **Light Stick Merah** ditangan mereka sedang menunggu Overture untuk dimainkan.

Ada apa ini? JKT United mengadakan penampilan konser di Jepang?

 

* * *

 

A/N: Akhirnya!!!! Punya ide buat nerusin cerita ini lagi. Sebetulnya kendala utama dari penulisan cerita ini adalah untuk menghubungkan premis kejadian ceritanya. entah kenapa kok sulit banget. Dan karena cerita ini memakai nama orang yang nyata, karena itulah aku semaksimal mungkin berhati-hati untuk menuliskan penokohan orangnya. Well, sekian untuk saat ini. Review kalian mungkin akan mengubah plot ceritanya. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk membubuhkan beberapa kesan di kolom komentar, yah? :)


	5. MC 1: Fans itu.....

Gedung fX Mall lantai 4, lokasi kafe dan pujasera salah satu mall terkemuka di daerah senayan, Jakarta. Tempat yang terkenal sebagai lokasi nongkorngnya para kawula muda di daerah ibukota indonesia itu untuk mengekspresikan hobi mereka bersama teman komunitas mereka masing-masing. Akan tetapi saat ini kondisi semacam itu sudah jarang sekali ditemui disana, berbeda dengan keadaan satu bulan sebelumnya saat ini tempat tersebut terlihat jauh lebih sepi. Tentu saja ini ada kaitannya dengan penutupan JKT48 Theater, kuil suci para wota idol indonesia itu telah menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Namun demikian bukan berarti hobi idoling juga ikutan lenyap di wilayah itu, seperti contohnya ketiga pemuda di bawah ini yang masih setia berkumpul dalam komunitas kecil mereka pada setiap minggunya, meskipun jumlah anggota mereka sudah banyak menyusut dari angka asalnya.

 

* * *

 

"Eh, eh... sudah denger belom, JKT! JKT bakalan manggung lagi, lho!!!" Seru gadis 18 tahunan itu kepada kedua sahabatnya yang masih asyik menguyah cemilan di plate mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Yang bener, neng?" Sahut seorang teman wanitanya.

"Iya! Beneran!!! Lu liat acara dahsyat kemaren ndak sih?!"

"Hoh? Ternyata lu doyan ama acara musik alay kayak gitu yah,  **Des**?" Tandas temannya yang lain, yang merupakan satu-satunya cowok disana.

"Yah gak gitu juga sih, tapi kan..." Kata gadis berambut panjang itu mengambi nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

" **...DEMI OSHI VROOHHH! DEMI OSHI!"**  Teriak cewek tersebut yang langsung mengarah ke kuping si cowok.

"AAAAAA!!! Iye! Iye! Nyerah gue ama lu kalo udah ngomongin oshi." Kata sang cowok sambil memegang kuping kanannya yang nampak memerah setelahnya.

"Udeh, lu diem aja dah  **Riz**  kalo si Des nih lagi ngomongin tentang idol, apalagi kalo dia udah ngomongin tentang Sonia..." Ujar sang cewek yang berada di bangku sebelahnya sambil menepuk pundak dia pelan.

"Beh, Bisa-bisa kenangan tentang photopack dari jaman legend sampe yang sekarang bakalan diceritain semua sama nih anak!"

"Hahaha, bisa aja lu,  **Mi**!" Sahut Riz, nama teman cowok itu.

" **HOI KALIAN, AKU SERIUS NIH! JKT48 BAKALAN TAMPIL LAGI DI TV!"**  Bentak  **Des**  sambil menggebrak meja dengan kesal karena diacuhkan.

" **IYEEE, NGERTI-NGERTI, DES... KITA INI NDAK BUDEK KELEUSSS!"**  Teriak balik kedua temannya secara serempak tepat mengarah kepada kedua lubang kuping Des.

 

 

> " _eh... fans jkt tuh... pffttt... pffftttt..."_  (ketawa bisik-bisik)
> 
>  

Sementara itu, di tempat meja yang lain terlihat ada sekitar 6 cowok yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan mereka bertiga dengan sesekali tertawa cekikikan. Des yang bisa merasakan gelagat aneh itu menjadi geram dan segera menghampiri meja para cowok itu dengan perasaan jengkel.

 

" **WOI... NGAPAIN SITU KETAWA-KETAWA...!"** Bentak Des sambil menggebrak meja yang penuh dengan minuman itu hingga tumpah.

"Buset dah, nih anak cantik-cantik galak amat dah!" Sahut salah satu cowok berkaus merah.

"Lagi dateng bulan, neng?!" Tanggap cowok lainnya."Hahahahaha..."

"Nang, Neng, Nang, Neng... emang gue neng neng nong neng napa?!" Sahut Des dengan muka penuh amarah.

" **Nama gue itu Maria Genoveva Natalia Desy Purnamasari Gunawan!"**

"Buset dah! Tuh nama apa rel kereta api! Panjang amat!" Celoteh cowok lainnya yang duduk palingi dekat dengan dia.

"Ehh, berani yah ngata-ngatain nama pemberian emak gue! Gue jewer nehh!"

"Adoohhh!"

"Anjay!"

"Huh, Dasar fans JKT, Ababil banget sih!" Bentak salah satu cowok yang duduk di tengah meja tepat di depan Desy dengan geram.

"Bangsat, pake ngatain fans JKT48 segala!!!"

"Lu gak tau siapa gue?! Gue ini Ketua fanbase BK*48!"

"Ohh, Anak b*kasi toh." Cibir salah satu cowok gendut yang usianya paling tua di meja tersebut dengan suara datar.

"Yuk, guys kita cabut." Sambung lelaki separuh baya tersebut sambil berdiri meninggalkan meja.

"Lha kopinya?!"

"Udah, lu minta bungkus mbaknya aja deh..."

"Buset, dah... Lu kira pop ice!"

"Sebentar, Tungguin woyy!" Jerit cowok tersebut sambil terburu-buru menyeruput sisa kopi panas miliknya.

 

"Cuihh, Biar tahu rasa mereka!! Hahahaha!!" Kata Desy yang telah kembali ke meja asalnya dengan muka berseri-seri. Sementara itu kedua temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan super sableng dari teman ceweknya itu.

"Hmmmm..." Gumam Riz pelan.

"Kenapa Riz?" Tanya Desy.

"Kalo ndak salah, Mereka itu kan... Bukannya anak-anak AFN, yah?" Kata Riz sambil memandang Ami.

"AFN?!"

"Iya.. itu tuh AKB48 FANCLUB NUSANTARA." Terang Riz.

"Ehh, J.. jadi mereka juga FAN48 donk?! Heeeeehhh...!" Jerit Desy dengan mata terbelalak.

"Iya gitu deh, Perasaan yang om gendut itu kan juga termasuk fans sepuh JKT48 deh."

"Des, Des... lu gak papa kan?" Tanya Ami sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Desy yang berubah mematung kaku.

"Enn... Aku nggak papa kok Mi." Jawab Desy sambil memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"Ehh, kalo gitu kenapa kalian gak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Lha, lu main nyamber mereka langsung aja!" Jawab Riz.

"Setidaknya, cegat gue kek?!"

"Emang lu mau dengerin?!" Sahut Ami cepat.

"Errrr..." Mendadak Desy terdiam karena mengingat perlakuan nekatnya barusan.

 

"Tapi kabarnya mereka udah bubar sih sehabis pengumuman yang itu." Kata Riz membuka obrolan.

"Gak jadi fans AQG (dibaca: Ei Kyu Ji)?" Tanya Desy.

"Begitulah... Kecewa gitu sih kabarnya."

"Trus mereka jadi haters gitu sekarang?"

"Gak tau dah..."

* * *

 

 

**Sementara itu di Super Saitama Arena!**

 

 

 

 

 

> **"This is... I-1 CLUB!**
> 
>  
> 
> **" _I! I! I-1 CLUB!... I! I! I-1 CLUB!... I! I! I-1 CLUB!... I! I! I-1 CLUB!"_**

 

Dari pinggir stage tampak sekitar 16 gadis sedang berkumpul sambil menunggu berakhirnya lagu Overture. Sementara itu di antara barisan para gadis tersebut terlihat salah satu gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang memberikan komando untuk menyerukan yel-yel mereka.

 

 

> " _ **lebih kuat daripada siapapun!"**_
> 
> " _ **lebih cantik daripada siapapun!"**_
> 
> " _ **lebih tekun daripada siapapun!"**_

 

 

 

 

> " **I-1 CLUB, IKUZOOO!"**
> 
> " **HOOOZZZZZ!"**

 

Malam itu di SSA, I-1 Club tampil menggebrak arena itu dengan aksi grup mereka bersama dengan para fans mereka disana. Mereka saat ini telah membawakan 10 lagu hits secara bergantian dengan penuh semangat. Tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi, seluruh fans disana benar-benar dibuat takjub dengan aksi penampilan panggung mereka.

 

"Baiklah... Semuanya! Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini!! Berkat dukungan kalian, kini grup I-1 Club telah berhasil menjadi idol group nasional NOMER 1 DI JEPANG!" Ujar Mayu Shimada, Center utama I-1 Club.

"Kami benar-benar... benar-benar.. benar-benar merasa sangat bersyukur atas dukungan kalian!!"

 

 **YEEAAAAHHH**!

 

"Kami, I-1 Club akan berusaha lebih keras agar bisa grup idol Top tidak hanya di jepang saja namun juga di level internasional!" Sahut Kondo Mai yang merupakan Kapten grup tersebut.

"Mohon dukungannya yah!"

" **MOHON DUKUNGANNYA!"**  Seru ulang para member lainnya.

 

**HOOOOOZZ...!**

 

"Nah, Kalau begitu untuk Lagu selanjutnya..." Pimpin Mai-chan, akan tetapi tiba-tiba suaranya terputus. "Ehh, pssttt... pssstt..."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar..."

 

Tiba-tiba dia tampak serius memperhatikan perintah suara earphone yang tertempel di kupingnya dengan seksama. Sementara itu tampak member I-1 Club lainnya juga sedang kebingungan melihat tingkah kaptennya itu.

 

"Baiklah, aku mengerti... Oh, Ok! Ok!",

Terdengar suara dari mikrofon wireless miliknya yang masih menyala bahwa Mai-chan akan segera mengakhiri percakapan dadakan tersebut. Tampak suasana di bangku penonton menjadi riuh menanggapi gimmick yang tidak biasa tersebut. terdengar suara gaduh dan penuh rasa gelisah yang ditimbulkan karena melihat itu.

 

**WOOOOAAAHHH! PSSSTTT... PSSSTTT... ADA APA YAH?!**

 

"Psstttt...!", Mai-chan tiba-tiba mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya, tanda kepada penonton untuk segera tenang.

"Semuanya, sepertinya produser kami akan memberikan sebuah pengumuman terbaru. Jadi harap tenang dulu yah? Ok! *chuu" Sambungnya sambil mengedipkan mata dengan seksi.

 

**OOOO... OOOKKK!**

 

"Psssttt...!" *chu , Para member lainnya juga mengikuti aksi kaptennya tersebut.

 

**PSSSTTT!**

 

Tidak berlangsung lama kemudian, muncullah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang bertubuh kurus dan berambut cepak, maju ke tengah panggung itu sambil membawa secarik kertas kecil. Mendadak suasana panggung menjadi sangat tegang, hampir semua member I-1 Club yang berada disana juga berhenti untuk menarik nafas karena terlalu serius menantikan komando sang produser mereka dengan penuh harap-harap cemas.

 

 

"Eee... to, Baiklah kalian semua, seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Mai-chan tadi maka aku akan mengambil waktu sejenak ini untuk mengumumkan sesuatu." Kata Bapak tua itu, Presiden Shiraki.

"Eee... Karena ini adalah sesuatu yang mendadak maka rinciannya akan aku sampaikan nanti."

"Uhk, Baiklah sekarang adalah pengumuman intinya." Kata Shiraki-P sambil membaca isi kertas itu.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa  **Queen Record** , label yang menaungi grup I-1 Club telah berhasil mengalahkan pendapatan tahunan dari perusahaan rivalnya,  **King Record**."

"Ahh, tentunya itu tidak lepas dari musibah yang sedang dialami oleh AKB48 dan sister grupnya. Sayang sekali yah..."

"Dan, Karena itulah kami berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan oleh Queen Record untuk memperluas basis fanbase di seluruh wilayah jepang. Dan, karena itulah maka... Ee.. to."

 

 

 

 

 

> " _ **woah, ada apa ini?! Pembentukan grup baru yah?! Pergantian leader?!"**_   Terdengar bisik-bisik dari bangku penonton yang ikut penasaran.

 

 **BAAAMMMM!** (tiba-tiba muncul tayangan di screen utama)

 

 

 

 

> \- Pertama, I-1 Club akan mengadakan tour konser ke 49 Prefektur di Jepang selama satu tahun penuh.
> 
> \- Kedua, akan di adakan perekrutan idol generasi yang baru... sebanyak 1.000 gadis di seluruh jepang!.
> 
> \- Ketiga, pembentukan sister grup baru di luar negeri.

 

 

Dan itu adalah di...

 

**SOUTH EAST ASIA! & SOUTH KOREA!**

 

Itulah inti dari pengumuman yang dibawakan oleh Shiraki-P untuk 1-I Club... pengumuman yang membuat hati para fans dan para gadis idol disana menjadi tercampur aduk.

Sesuai dengan Motto I-1 Club  **"Idola yang datang menemui anda."**  Maka pengumuman konser ke 49 prefektur di Jepang memiliki arti bahwa mimpi I-1 Club akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan

Sementara itu untuk para fans, di satu sisi mereka juga ikut senang dengan pengumuman konser tour tersebut, namun pengumuman berikutnya mengenai perekrutan 1.000 idol baru itu membuat mereka sedikit cemas. Oleh karena itu berarti bahwa kompetisi untuk menjadi top idol di grup I-1 Club juga akan semakin sengit, yang berarti mereka harus siap menerima kenyataan jika dewi idola mereka akan di bangku cadangkan atau kemungkinan buruknya... Dipecat.

Namun, Pengumuman yang paling mengejutkan adalah yang paling terakhir..

Pembentukan sister grup over seas? Ini serius?!

 

* * *

 

 

"Woi, Ton! udah denger kabarnya itu?" Tegur cowok berkaus merah kepada teman disampingnya.

"Apanye..? "

"Itu tuh I-1 Club, mau bikin grup overseas di SEA... gabung sono gih.."

"Ehh, bangke, sinting ente...!"

"Tapi katanya mau di bikin sayembara gitu sih. Jadi negara manapun yang punya fanbase I-1 Club terbanyak bakalan dijadiin negara homebase-nya I-1 Club." Sambung cowok berbadan gendut.

"Makanya lu gabung gih?! muka lu kan rada2 loli gitu..."

 **"WOI, GUE INI COWOK...!"** Teriak Anthony yang tidak tahan menahan malunya.

"Trus? Emangnya masalah lu jadi idol? Di jaman LGBT kek gin, Siapa tahu lu bisa bikin sejarah jadi idol trap pertama di indonesia!"

"Mama Dorce kali!!"

"An-chan... An-chan..."

"BANGKE!! EMANG CARI MATI NIH ANAK!" Seru Tony yang segera berdiri dari mejanya sambil bersiap mencekik sahabatnya itu.

"HUAAA... KABUR!"

 

"Ckk, Dasar wota kurang kerjaan. Gue kira anak AFN itu kayak gimana, Ternyata yah payah semua." Seru Desy yang habis menguping pembicaraan di meja sebelah sambil menghela nafas.

"Lagipula, apa-apan pula tuh grup idol sebelah.. Mau niru2 AKB48 yah, sampe bikin sister grup di indonesia!"

"Indonesia? Nggak kok. Kan, Itu pengumumannya gak ada yang bilang begitu tuh..." Timpal Riz.

"Tapi yah sama aja keles. Emang negara mana lagi yang popularitas wibunya di atas rata2 di negara ASEAN ini?"

"Oh iya yah."

"Btw, tentang konser minggu besok, lu dah dapet tiketnya kan?" Tanya Amy.

"Udah donk, Desy gitu loh!"

"Iye iye, percaya deh..." Kata Amy sambil mengelus kepala Desy.

 

* * *

 

**Sementara itu di Gedung MNC**

 

"Yaps! selesai..." Seru Melody mengakhiri latihan mereka hari ini.

"Ok, teman teman! Nanti sore kita bakalan ngumpul disini untuk persiapan gladi resik lagi yah."

"Sipp kapten! Jadi kali ini kita cuma bisa manggung 2 lagu doang yah?" Sahut Beby. Melody hanya menanggapi itu dengan anggukan kepala saja.

"Hehehe..." Tiba-tiba Nabilah tertawa terkikih.

"Kenapa Nab?" Tanya Melody heran.

"Enggak, cuma teringat masa lalu aja. Kita dulu juga cuma tampil sesekali aja kan di acara musik. Malahan cuma bawain lagu Hebirote ama Aitakatta doang."

"Hmm... jadi kali ini yah gak ada bedanya yah." Seru Kinal.

"Kan skarang ini lagunya juga sama "Heavy Rotation ama Aitakatta."

"Eh, iya yah... nostalgia banget..." Timpal Sonia.

"Nih mah bukan Nostalgia lagi, **NOSTALGILA** malahan..." Seru Frieska.

"Hahaha..."

 

 

**30 Menit Sebelum Tampil.**

"Oke semua 15 menit lagi yah!" Seru Melody di ruang Make Up.

"Sipp!"

 

Di dalam ruang Make Up mereka tampak kegaduhan dari 16 member tersebut, hati mereka berdegup kencang karena diliputi perasaan gugup, perasaan khawatir apakah mereka mampu membawakan penampilan yang terbaik pada hari ini.

 

"Mel, bukannya kita tampil jam 8 yah?" Seru Haruka.

"Iya..."

"Err, tapi kok kita belom dipanggil-panggil yah?"

"Emm, sebentar.. Aku coba tanyakan dulu ke bagian scheduler-nya, yah?." Kata Melody yang segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh, OK...!"

 

Sekitar 10 menit, Melody telah meninggalkan ruangan namun belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan dipanggil. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari luar pintu.

_"_

_EHH... TAPI GAK BISA BEGINI DONG!"_   Teriak Melody keras hingga terdengar di dalam ruangan mereka.

_"Gimana sih! Azzz... Lepasin!"_

 

**"BRAKKK...!!!"**

 

Melody kembali ke dalam ruangan dan membanting pintu itu hingga tertutup rapat. Tampak matanya sedikit sembab namun dia tetap diam tidak ingin mengucapkan apapun.

 

"Mel, kenapa?" Tanya Haruka.

 **"SEMUANYA, ayo kita ke panggung... SEKARANG!"**  Teriak Melody keras.

"Ehh?! Y-Ya udah.. ayokk!" Jawab Kinal.

 

Seluruh member kini terburu-buru menyelesaikan make up mereka dan bergegas keluar menuju arah stage. Akan tetapi di tengah jalan menuju pintu stage, tiba-tiba mereka di hadang oleh 5 orang security berbadan tegap.

 

 **"Kalian semua berhenti sampai disini!"** Seru salah satu security tersebut.

"EHH, Ada apa ini?! Pak, kita ini artis lho?!" Seru Kinal bingung.

"Melody, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini?!" Tanya Harugon panik.

 

Sementara saat ini para member JKT United lainnya juga sama-sama kebingungan dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Jarum jam dinding terus berdetik semakin cepat meninggalkan posisi asalnya. Tinggal 10 menit lagi sebelum segmen tayangan selanjutnya dimulai dan mereka masih belum berada di atas panggung.

Mungkinkah keadaan akan menjadi lebih buruk daripada ini?

 

* * *

-Bersambung-

* * *

 

A/N: Akhirnya saya update fanfic ini lagi... Makasih yang udah kasih komen disini... Well, sebetulnya saya dari awalnya niatnya cuma bikin 1.000 kata per chapter sih. kependekan yah? hahaha.... Anyway, untuk kali ini agak panjang sih. semoga ndak geli yah bacanya. (lol)

 


	6. M3: Aitakatta

_DAA!!! J!-SAMA..!! K!-SAMA..!! T!-SAMA..!!_

 

* * *

 

 

** Stadion Gelora Bung Karno **

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Pada saat ini suasana di dalam ring tribun tengah telah menjadi gaduh oleh ulah para fans JKT yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menyambut penampilan idolanya. Ya, sebelumnya menurut kabar yang dihembuskan oleh para “wota langit”, sebutan untuk fans JKT48 tipe stalker, di akun jejaring sosial twitter yang menyebutkan bahwa grup JKT UNITED akan tampil di acara ini pada sekitar pukul delapan malam.

Sementara itu pada beberapa menit yang lalu melalui status terbaru beberapa akun sosial para member JKT UNITED juga telah memberikan “kode” yang semakin memperkuat tanda bahwa waktu penampilan mereka sudah semakin dekat. Perasaan tegang dan antusias yang tertulis di akun tersebut juga mewakili perasaan yang sama baik untuk para member JKT UNITED dan seluruh fans mereka.

Lampu stage masih dimatikan, begitu pula dengan lampu stadion yang masih menyala redup membuat suasana di dalam stadion GBK menjadi remang-remang. Suasana lampu yang sengaja diatur oleh tim produksi acara yang menandakan bahwa mereka masih “Off Air”. Namun kondisi ini segera dimanfaatkan oleh para fans grup idola JKT UNITED untuk mengangkat glow stick milik mereka sehingga membuat sudut tribun tengah menjadi menyala terang oleh warna-warni sinar lampu mereka.

Beberapa hal khas yang menjadi ciri khas gimmick fans JKT48 seperti menyerukan chant mix ataupun call member untuk memanggil para gadis JKT UNITED juga tidak lupa ditampilkan pada saat ini. Mereka berusaha menunjukkan eksistensi mereka di tengah kalangan fans lainnya bahwa mereka sangat antusias untuk menantikan penampilan kembali grup idola kesayangan mereka di layar kaca.

Namun yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah situasi yang rumit sedang terjadi di belakang panggung oleh karena para gadis tersebut dilarang untuk memasuki panggung utama.

 

“Kalian semua berhenti sampai disini!” Seru salah seorang security yang menghadang langkah mereka.

“Ehh, A... Ada apa ini?! Pak, kita ini artis lho?!” Seru Kinal bingung.

“Melody, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini?!” Tanya Harugon panik.

 

Sementara para gadis JKT United masih bersitegang dengan para petugas security di belakang stage, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dan lampu panggung kembali dinyalakan pertanda bahwa segmen selanjutnya akan segera dimulai. Sambutan sorak-sorai yang begitu meriah dari para penonton yang antusias menantikan line-up artis yang akan tampil selanjutnya juga membuat marak suasana di dalam arena stadion saat ini. Lalu, Screen LED besar kembali menyala dan lagu Overture dimainkan.

 

> **_“. . . . . THIS IS I-1 CLUB!!!”_ **

 

 

**“WOAAAAHHHH!!!!”**

 

Gemuruh sorak-sorai dari para penonton yang menyaksikan pemutaran lagu overture tersebut juga terdengar riuh sampai ke belakang stage. Dalam waktu sekejab trending topic mengenai RCTI di twitter juga kebanjiran dengan berbagai macam kicauan. Seluruh mata pemirsa televisi indonesia segera beralih ke stasiun TV rajawali tersebut untuk membuktikan rasa penasaran mereka.

Apakah ini hanya lelucon ataukah ini sungguhan?

Pemikiran itulah yang ada di benak para penonton yang hadir di tempat tersebut, di dalam setiap teriakan mereka terkandung perasaan terkejut dan antusias yang begitu besar di akhir pemutaran Overture tersebut. Dan perasaan terkejut atau _shock_ itu juga berlaku untuk para member JKT UNITED yang masih berada di belakang stage.

Pada akhirnya, secara samar-samar para gadis tersebut bisa menduga apa yang sedang terjadi disini, meskipun belum bisa dipastikan apakah penyebab dari kejadian ini namun sekarang mereka bisa memahami perasaan getir yang sedari tadi menganggu sang kapten, Melody. Perasaan getir karena tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa waktu penampilan grup mereka yang berharga telah dicuri untuk penampilan artis lainnya.

Lagu overture selesai dimainkan, kini tiba saatnya untuk penampilan artis sebenarnya. Suasana tribun penonton yang sempat diam kemudian menjadi semakin heboh saat melihat ada 5 orang gadis asing yang menjadi Special Surprise Guest dalam acara ini naik ke atas panggung. Lima gadis Top Idol dari I-1 Club, grup idola populer nomer 1 di jepang saat ini. Mereka berlima adalah Mayu Shimada, Shiho Iwasaki, Mai Kondō, Megumi Yoshikawa, dan Nanoka Aizawa.

 

“Ehh... ini bohong kan?! Mereka itu kan **Kami Faivu**!! **I-1 Club!!!”**

 

 

 

 

> _**I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!!!** _
> 
> _**I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!!!** _
> 
> _**I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!!!** _

**“Suramat Muramu Sumuanyaaa.... Kami dairi Ai Wan Klab desu! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!!”** Seru Mayu Shimada yang menjadi perwakilan grup 1-Club untuk memberikan kata sambutan.

 

 

 

> _**“WWWOOOOAAAAHHH... MAYU!!!”** _

 

Sorakan balasan dari para penonton juga tidak kalah meriahnya. Gegap gempita terdengar nyaring meliputi seisi arena setelah mereka yakin bahwa artis yang sedang tampil di hadapan mereka saat ini adalah 5 member utama dari grup idol 1-I Club yang asli. 5 Top Oshi Member Favorit yang sering disebut sebagai _Kami Faivu_ ; sebuah plesetan kata dari _Kami-Waifu (Top Wife)._

 

“Nah, kami dari I-1 Club sudah lama ingin sekali tampil di negara indonesia. Jadi, kami benar-benar senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Mohon terus dukung kami di masa depan yah!” Kata Mayu selanjutnya dalam bahasa jepang yang diterjemahkan oleh salah seorang Interpreter yang berdiri di samping mereka.

> _**“YYAAAAAYYYY!!!!”** _

 

“Selain itu kami juga memiliki satu pengumuman penting!” Tutur Mai-chan, sang kapten dengan penuh semangat.

“Negara Indonesia terpilih sebagai Homebase untuk sister grup I-1 Club di SEA*!”

 

> _**“Ehhh??!!! YESSS!!!”** _

 

“Untuk informasi selengkapnya, Silahkan check pengumumannya di website resmi kami yah!”

“Apakah kalian antusias?!”

 

> _**“YAAAAYYY....!!!!”** _

“Wah, kami tidak sabar untuk menantikan gadis-gadis cantik di indonesia yang akan terlahir menjadi Rising Idol selanjutnya... !” Seru Aizawa.

“Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar menjadi seorang “Senpai”!!! Apakah kalian siap menjadi “Kohai” kita?” Seru Megumi yang merupakan gadis termungil di kelompok tersebut.

 

> _**“KYAAAA.... YAAAAYYY!!!!”** _

 

“Megumi, bagaimanapun juga kamu tetap tidak tidak cocok jadi Senpai, sih?!” Goda Shiho.

“Badanmu itu lho kekecilan.”

“Ahh, Shiho-chan jahat!!!”

 

> **“HAHAHAHA.....”**

 

“Sudah, sudah.. Nah, Kalau begitu lebih baik kita menyiapkan diri untuk penampilan lagu kita. OK?!” Tutur sang kapten memberikan komando.

“OK!... Minna-san!! Kalian siap? Apakah kalian siap?!!!”

“YAAAAYYY!!!!”

“Dengarkan lagu kami, yah?! Silahkan menikmati.”

 

**“[JIERA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne9r5F7xxDo)!”**

 

Jiera (ジェラ), Sebuah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaan para member JKT sekarang ini saat melihat kelima gadis idola tersebut telah merebut panggung mereka, Jealous.

Perasaan iri hati, benci, suka dan kagum bercampur menjadi satu ketika para gadis JKT UNITED menyaksikan penampilan idol group I-1 Club sedang menari dengan penuh kebanggaan secara profesional tanpa memperdulikan berbagai kekurangan yang mereka alami di atas panggung seperti penataan lampu panggung yang berantakan ataupun sound mic yang terkadang mati-hidup namun kelima gadis itu tetap sanggup menari menghipnotis setiap penonton yang sedang menyaksikan mereka termasuk para fans JKT yang dibuat lupa bahwa idola mereka tidak jadi tampil saat ini. Namun tidak ada satupun yang keberatan atas hal itu.

 

 

* * *

>  
> 
> _“Otsukare shimasta....”_
> 
> **_“Otsukare shimasta....”_ **

 

Tepuk tangan dari para staff yang berada di bawah stage mengiringi kehadiran mereka berlima saat mulai meninggalkan panggung. Sementara itu para security juga semakin memperketat barisan barikade mereka untuk menjaga kelima gadis tersebut dari ulah iseng yang tidak diinginkan seperti melakukan foto paparazi ataupun menyentuh para idola tersebut. Agensi mereka bertindak sangat _over protective_ untuk melindungi keberadaan idola mereka yang saat ini juga bisa disebut sebagai harta karun untuk negara jepang.

Kelima gadis I-1 Club tersebut langsung pulang meninggalkan arena karena tidak ada agenda untuk berlama-lama ditempat tersebut. Dengan anggun dan penuh percaya diri mereka berjalan pelan tanpa menghiraukan keributan dari para staff yang terus meneriakkan nama mereka, begitu juga dengan beberapa MC DahSyat yang berupaya untuk meminta foto selfie bersama namun segera direbut oleh petugas official mereka.

Sementara itu para member JKT UNITED yang masih berdiri disana juga dilanda perasaan yang bercampur aduk saat melihat para gadis dari grup I-1 Club sedang melangkah mengarah ke tempat mereka. Ingin hati mereka berteriak memaki grup tersebut karena telah mengambil waktu stage berharga mereka namun hal itu urung dilakukan karena mereka sadar bahwa tindakkan bodoh semacam itu dapat membuat jelek nama agensi mereka, MNC Group atau situasi yang lebih buruk adalah memperburuk reputasi negara indonesia di mata negara jepang. Jadi, mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dan menundukkan kepala.

 

“Ahh...”

“Hmm... Ada apa Mayu?” Tanya Mai terkejut saat melihat Mayu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

“Bukankah itu, Haruka Nakagawa?”

“Haruka.. Siapa?” Keempat gadis 1-I Club itu dibuat bingung dengan aksi center utama mereka.

“Maaf, apakah kamu Haruka Nakagawa-san dari AKB48?” Tanya Mayu langsung.

“B.. Benar!”

“Bukan, lebih tepat adalah mantan member. Bukankah dia telah meninggalkan grup AKB dan memilih untuk masuk ke JKT?” Sanggah Aizawa sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

“Oh benar, jadi jangan-jangan ini adalah grup JKT48, yah?!” Seru Mayu antusias.

“Maaf, anda salah. Kami yang sekarang bukan lagi JKT48 tapi JKT UNITED.” Balas Harugon lirih.

“UNITED?.... Oh begitu, jadi skandal itu juga mempengaruhi nasib grup kalian juga, yah?” Sahut Mai, sang kapten.

“Jadi, Siapa pemimpin grup ini? Apakah kamu?”

“Tidak.. Tapi dia, Melody-san.” Jawab Harugon sambil menunjuk Melody yang masih menundukkan kepala.

 

“Humm... Omoshiroi!”

“Melody-san, kah?!” Tanya Mai Kondo yang tiba-tiba mengarah kepada Melody.

“H-Haik...!” Tanggap Melody pelan namun tidak antusias.

“Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Mai desu. I-1 Club Captain desu. Yoroshiku”  Kata sang kapten I-1 Club memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menjabat tangan Melody.

“Y-Yoroshiku...” Jawab Melody sambil membungkukkan kepala, terkejut saat menyadari bahwa dia telah bersalaman dengan sang kapten rival.

 

Setelah pertemuan singkat tersebut kemudian para member I-1 Club pergi meninggalkan para member JKT UNITED dan lokasi GBK. Satu per satu kerumunan staff yang masih berada disana telah pergi meninggalkan lokasi untuk kembali bekerja dan hanya menyisakan para member JKT UNITED yang dilanda kebimbangan karena tidak ada kondisi pasti tentang nasib mereka sekarang.

 

“Wah, tumben bener kak Melo bisa jawab?” Goda Beby mencoba mencairkan suasana.

“Humm... Kak?”

“Dia... Entah mengapa mengingatkanku dengan sosok Takamina-senpai.” Jawab Melody datar.

 

* * *

 

“Ahhh, kalian semua ternyata ada disini toh! Gue cariin kemana-mana juga!” Seru pria gendut berkaca mata sedang tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka.

“Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..”

 

“Baleng?” Seru semua gadis serentak.

“Baleng-chan?”

“ughh, kalian ini... NAMAKU ITU ANGGA!!!” Teriak pria itu jengkel.

“Eh, ya udah deh.. Gak penting juga. Kak baleng lu jadi manager gimana sih? Kok kita gak jadi tampil begini?!” Protes Kinal.

“Maaf.. Maaf, aku juga baru diberi tahu oleh Excutive Produser tentang perubahan acara dadakan ini.” Jawab Baleng sambil mengelap keringat di wajahnya.

“Trus, kita beneran gak bisa tampil nih?”

 

“Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Baleng! Banci kaleng!!!! Ups....” Teriak Nabilah sambil memukul manja punggung manager mereka.

 

“Ihh, Nabila pake H nih bawel banget sih... Tenang dong, kami juga gak terima dengan keputusan tersebut, makanya tadi kami langsung melayangkan protes resmi kepada eksekutif produser dan kemudian kami telah mencapai kesepakatan bersama. Hanya saja...”

“Hmm?”

“Aku tidak yakin ini adalah keputusan yang bagus untuk JKT UNITED...”

“Ada apa?!” Tanggap Melody yang mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

“Kesepakatan kami adalah kalian bisa tampil di acara ini namun di bagian terakhir, di segmen ke-35 yaitu pada jam 11:30 PM.”

“Ehh? Apa tidak bisa lebih malem lagi?!” Sindir Jeje.

“Makanya itu, aku secara pribadi juga keberatan dengan keputusan ini, maksudku meskipun ini bukan di jepang namun anak-anak seusia kalian tidak boleh dipaksa tampil lebih malam lagi.” Terang Baleng.

“Jadi, keputusan kalian bagaimana?! Kita masih bisa membatalkan perjanjian ini secara sepihak dan menuntut mereka secara resmi di pengadilan, hanya saja jika melakukan itu mungkin kesempatan semacam ini tidak akan pernah datang lagi bagi kalian.”

 

Bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba terdengar sorakan kompak dari arah bangku penonton, sebuah chant yang familiar di telinga para member JKT, sorakan encore untuk penampilan yang sama sekali belum mereka mulai.

>  
> 
> **J... K... T... FOURTY EIGHT! J... K... T... FOURTY EIGHT!**
> 
> **_J... K... T... UNITED! J... K... T... UNITED!_ **
> 
> **J... K... T... FOURTY EIGHT! J... K... T... FOURTY EIGHT!**
> 
> **_J... K... T... UNITED! J... K... T... UNITED!_ **
> 
>  

Nabilah mengambil inisiatif untuk maju mendekat ke depan panggung, kali ini tidak ada staff atau security yang menghalangi dia karena sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi, lagipula suasana panggung begitu gelap sehingga tidak dapat dilihat oleh para penonton di depan.

Pada saat itu dia melihat kerlap-kerlip cahaya light stick yang terus di ayunkan tepat di bagian tribun tengah hingga atas membentuk formasi huruf “U”. Dengan penuh perasaan haru dia membulatkan tekadnya untuk kembali berkumpul ke teman-temannya.

“Lakukan! Ayo, kita lanjutkan penampilan kita!” Seru Nabilah mantab.

 

“Demi keberhasilan grup kita di masa depan!”

“Demi latihan yang selama seminggu ini telah kita lakukan!”

“Demi teman-teman kita yang masih mengharapkan keajaiban di grup ini!”

“Dan demi para fans di depan sana yang masih memberikan sorakan semangatnya bagi kita!

 

“Kita tidak boleh berhenti, kita harus maju sepenuhnya!” Seru Nabilah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

 

Hening, tidak ada reaksi dari para member setelah Nabilah menyatakan tekadnya. Ghaida lalu maju perlahan menghampiri gadis cilik itu sambil mengusap kepala dia.

“Hei, Nab, lu tuh ngomong apaan, sih?!” Kata Ghaida datar.

“Tentu saja kita akan melakukan itu...” Tutup Ghaida disertai senyuman yang terpasang dibibirnya dan juga untuk para member lainnya.

 

“Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bicarakan ini kepada Pak Jiro dan Produser acaranya. Kalian istirahat dulu saja ke dalam tenda sampai jam penampilan kalian, Ok?!” Kata Baleng yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 

Sementara itu Nabilah bersama para gadis lainnya memutuskan untuk sekali lagi mengujungi panggung depan dan melihat pemandangan tersebut. Di dalam kegelapan cahaya keenam belas gadis itu berdiri di atas panggung sembari menundukkan kepala bersama-sama memberi penghormatan kepada para fans mereka.

 

* * *

 

Hari itu sebuah keputusan besar telah dibuat oleh grup JKT UNITED. Peristiwa itu telah menyadarkan mereka bahwa situasi baik yang selama ini menguntungkan mereka telah berakhir dan sebaliknya kini mereka sendiri yang harus memutuskan masa depan grup mereka. Apakah mereka mau memanfaatkan kesempatan meskipun itu tidak menguntungkan atau sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa?.

Meskipun mereka sudah tahu bahkan jika mereka memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan di grup yang sekarang tidak ada jaminan bahwa mereka akan segera sukses. Apalagi dengan kemunculan grup rival baru yang telah menanti mereka?

 

* * *

 

**Notes:**

**SEA** : South East Asia – Asia Tenggara.

 **Senpai** : sebutan untuk kakak kelas.

 **Kohai** : sebutan untuk adik kelas.

 **Omoshiroi** : menarik

 


	7. M4: Ponytail to Chou-Chou

_“Poni..i... te..e..rru!!”_

 

* * *

 

 

**1 Jam Sebelumnya**

 

Malam itu, Stadion Gelora Bung Karno menjadi penuh dengan ribuan orang di dalamnya. Bukan karena pertandingan bola ataupun kampanye partai politik tertentu namun karena sebuah acara parade konser ulang tahun DahSyat yang merupakan acara hiburan musik televisi nomer satu di indonesia. – meskipun kualitasnya masih sangat jauh dibandingkan Music Station di Jepang ataupun Music Bank di korea.

Hinggar bingar ribuan orang yang berada di dalam stadion seakan tidak kunjung berakhir. Berteriak dan meloncat sudah menjadi ritual rutin kaum urban di tempat ini kala satu per satu artis musisi mulai unjuk gigi di atas panggung. Bahkan dinginnya udara malam Jakarta yang biasanya menusuk kulit hampir tidak terasa sama sekali oleh karena antusias dan semangat yang membakar keringat mereka.

Namun tidak semua orang dapat sepenuhnya menikmati hype disana. Beberapa penonton yang sudah tidak kuat dengan kemeriahan tersebut memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di kursi mereka, beberapa lainnya sengaja pergi keluar dari tribun untuk mencari udara segar atau sengaja melewatkan penampilan artis yang bukan favorit mereka, termasuk Desy yang ijin mohon diri kepada kedua temannya sambil meninggalkan kursinya untuk membeli minuman kaleng yang terletak di ujung lorong stadion.

Di saat yang sama, dari dalam lorong stadion GBK, di bawah lampu remang-remang akibat instalasi listrik yang kurang memadai di tempat itu, tampak berkumpul beberapa pegawai office girls yang sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu secara rahasia.

 

“APA?!!!!”

“Eh, yang bener lu, Rin?! Serius, mereka sudah ada disini?!”

“Dua Rius, Inem!! Lha wong aku tadi disuruh beres-beresin ruang VIP khusus buat kedatangan mereka kok!”

“Ckckck... Gue heran, ternyata stasiun TV ini kuat juga yah buat ngundang artis TOP Internasional kayak mereka?”

“Err, sebenarnya gak gitu juga sih, tapi...”

 

_Klontang klontang...._

 

Pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti selang terdengar suara minuman kaleng yang jatuh dari dalam _vending machine_ sebelum Desy memungutnya.  Seluruh mata OG yang berada disana segera menoleh dan tertuju tajam kepadanya sebelum memalingkan muka kembali.

 

“Psstt, udahan yuk! Ada orang tuh...”

 

* * *

 

 

“Humm, Mereka itu tadi ngomongin apaan, sih?”

Gumam Desy yang sedikit curiga saat mengamati gelagat aneh dari para office girls tersebut yang secara terburu-buru pergi membubarkan diri melewati dirinya.

“Bodo amat dah! Duh, nih waktu tampilnya JKT UNITED kok masih lama sih?!”

“Gerah, ahh... Disini apa emang gak ada AC sama sekali yah, huh?!”

 

Desy dengan langkah tergotai – gotai berjalan lebih lambat menuju tempat duduknya kembali sembari menikmati minuman kaleng dingin yang berada di tangannya. Belum separuh jalan dia menuju ke pinggir lapangan tiba-tiba pandangan manik hitamnya menjadi awas saat melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari lelaki tambun yang terlihat panik sedang berjalan cepat memotong arah menuju lorong sempit sambil terus berbicara di ponselnya. Lelaki yang sudah tidak asing di dalam benaknya sebagai seorang fans JKT48. Orang itu adalah Angga Baleng.

Sambil mengendap-endap dia berusaha mendekati tempat Baleng berada. Hatinya berdegub kencang ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang bertindak layaknya seorang stalker memata-matai musuhnya. Semakin dia mendekat, hati nuraninya berteriak keras bahwa tindakkannya ini salah, namun ego berkata lain, rasa penasaran yang mendorong hatinya lebih dominan membuatnya semakin nekat untuk meneruskan aksinya tersebut.

Kedua telapak tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat minuman kaleng dingin segera membekukan urat syaraf jemarinya namun rasa sakit itu bisa ditepis setelah dia berhasil mendengar suara pembicaraan dari lelaki tersebut.

 

 

“Iya pak, saya mengerti....!!”

“Tapi keputusan ini terlalu kejam! Apakah anda tidak kasihan melihat para gadis JKT UNITED yang selama dua minggu ini sudah berlatih sepenuh hati untuk menantikan penampilan mereka pada hari ini?”

_“Angga, grup anda ini profesional, kan? Sebagai pemegang saham terbesar kelompok ini tentu saya berhak untuk menentukan kapan kalian bisa tampil! Bukan begitu?!”_

“I-Iya... Tapi, pak?!!”

_“Apa perlu saya membatalkan kontrak kalian sekarang?!”_

“Tchh, baiklah, saya mengerti...”

“Terima kasih.”

 

Dengan kepala tertunduk pasrah lelaki tambun itu menutup panggilan teleponnya sambil menarik nafas panjang sekali dan menghembuskannya keluar dengan lesu.

 

“BANGSAT!!! Dasar orang cina egois! Seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan sepihak!” Maki Angga sepelan mungkin. Tidak berlangsung lama dia segera menekan tombol smartphonenya untuk menghubungi nomer kontak yang lain.

“Yah, Halo, Jiro-san?!”

“Bagaimana ini, pak?! Pihak MNC sudah mengambil keputusan sepihak, penampilan kita sekarang sudah resmi dibatalkan.”

_“Hmm.. Jadi, harus bagaimana yah sekarang? Yah, kamu tinggal bilang ke para gadis itu saja sekarang.”_

"Ehh??!!"

“Bangke, woi pak tua! Ikut mikir dong??!! Emang lu pikir ngomong kek gitu gampang?!”

_“Ohohoho...!”_

“Cuk, Anda saat ini ada dimana, sih?! Daritadi aku mencari-cari anda di sekitar GBK namun tidak ketemu?!”

_“Umm.. Di MNC Tower.”_

“Heh?! Ngapain?!”

_“Sedang membuat surat tuntutan resmi untuk diajukan ke... Pengadilan.”_

“Glupp!!  A.. Anda serius?! Anda tidak takut?! Grup kita bisa di cekal lho?!”

_“Yah, itu tergantung keputusan mereka, sih. Bagaimanapun juga keputusan sepihak ini sudah melanggar klausa kontrak, jadi kita berhak untuk menempuh jalur ini, dong?!.”_

“Begitu yah... Jadi, aku harus ngapain sekarang?”

_“Kembali ke ruang backstage. Tunggu teleponku setengah jam lagi, OK?!”_

“Baiklah. Aku mengerti.”

 

Akhirnya lelaki tambun itu benar-benar mematikan ponselnya. Dengan perasaan galau namun sudah lebih lega dia menguatkan hatinya berusaha lebih tegar sebelum dia melangkah menuju raung backstage untuk menjumpai para gadis miliknya. Namun belum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba...

 

_“Klang... Klontang... Klontang!!”_

“S.. Siapa itu?!” Seru baleng terkejut.

“K.. Keluar!”

 

Desy pada saat itu juga tidak menduga bahwa kaleng minuman dinginnya bisa lolos dari genggaman tangannya dan telah membasahi kakinya. Panik, gadis itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain maju dan menampakkan diri. Sambil berjalan melangkah tiba-tiba tanpa sadar dia tidak kuasa meluapkan  emosi batinnya kepada Baleng.

 

“P-Pak, apakah benar JKT UNITED tidak jadi tampil hari ini?” Tanya Desy dengan suara gemetar.

“I-Itu... Ugh!”

“Maaf...”

 

Baleng hanya bisa mendesah nafas pelan karena kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis remaja di hadapannya. Sedangkan Desy yang tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut semakin sedih dan tidak kuasa menahan air matanya sembari berlari meninggalkan manajer JKT itu sendirian.

 

“... Kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik.”

 

* * *

 

**Di Tribun Penonton**

 

“Mi, Desy kemana, yah?! Kok belum balik?!” Tanya Rizki, teman cowoknya.

“Gak tahu tuh, tadi sih bilangnya mau beli minuman.”

“Emh, aku pergi susul dia, yah?”

“Oohh...!” Ketus Ami dengan tatapan datar.

“Kamu kenapa? Cemburu, yah?!”

“E-Ehh? C-Cemburu?! Sama kamu?! Idih, rugi amat dah!”

“Heh, katanya mau pergi!! Udah sono minggat!” Seru Ami meninggi.

“Lha, itu anaknya udah datang...” Kata Rizki sambil menunjuk Desy yang datang dengan rambut poni menutupi wajahnya.

“Wah, gagal romantis, deh... Penonton kecewa, saudara-saudara.”

“Iih, apaan sih!!” Jitak Rizki.

“Des, lu kemana aj-...”

 **“Ehh, Desy, lu nangis??!!”** Teriak Rizki panik segera menghampirinya.

**“KAMU KENAPA?!! MANA?!! SIAPA?!! SIAPA ORANG YANG BERANI NYAKITIN LU?!!”**

“Nggak, Nggak apa kok, Riz... I’m totally fine, now!” Jawab Desy lirih kepada kedua temannya dan berpaling meninggalkan mereka menuju tempat duduknya.

 

“She is lying, right?”

“I don’t know... She is unpredictable.”

 

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menyusul langkah Desy kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Duduk terdiam bersama kerumunan fans lainnya yang masih menunggu penampilan idola mereka. Dan setengah jam telah berlalu..

 

* * *

 

 

“Hai, Girls....!”

“Sudah ganti baju, kan? Ada yang kesulitan pake kostumnya.. Kakak bantuin, yah?”

“Gehehehe.....!!”

Sapa Baleng yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan backstage JKT UNITED dengan ucapan dan gestur mesum.

“......... ......... ..........”

“Hmm... Kok sepi? Girls?!”

 

Rasa penasaran segera menghantui hati Baleng setelah tidak mendapatkan suara jawaban dari dalam ruangan. Setelah menunggu hingga hitungan ke sepuluh dan tetap tidak mendapat jawaban apapun maka dia membulatkan tekad untuk masuk kedalam ruangan, meskipun harus mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk predikat tukang mesum.

**“NABILAH!!!”**

“Ehh, kok kosong?!”

 

“Tok Tok Tok”

“Dek baleng?!” Terdengar suara pria tua yang menegurnya dari belakang.

“Oppa?! Ada apa, Oppa?”

“Ehh, anu... Tentang jadwal penampilan kalian. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, lho! Jujur, ide untuk menampilkan JKT UNITED ke panggung ini adalah ide saya sendiri namun pihak eksekutif berkata lain dan malah memutuskan untuk mengganti penampilan kalian di menit terakhir.”

“Yah, yah, saya sudah mengerti... Makanya kami akan mengambil jalur hukum setelah ini.”

“Nah, karena itu dek Angga... Begini!” Kata Oppa sambil merangkul Baleng.

“Apakah kalian masih mau tampil di acara ini? Nanti kita siapkan segmen khusus deh buat kalian!”

“Hmm, Kenapa mendadak begini?”

“Maaf, ayolah, dek... Ini juga perintah atasan.”

“Anda bermaksud menyuap saya?!”

“B.. Bukan begitu, dek... Tolonglah kerjasamanya, kami juga sedang berusaha sepenuhnya agar kalian bisa tampil.”

“Ehh?!”

“Baiklah... Tapi sebelumnya, tolong jelaskan seterang-terangnya mengapa kami bisa mengalami musibah semacam ini?” Tanya Baleng sambil menimbang-nimbang  penawaran produser DahSyat tersebut.

“Baiklah, sebetulnya artis tamu dadakan ini sama sekali bukan undangan pihak RCTI.”

“Mereka sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk tampil secara gratis. Oleh karena itu pihak eksekutif tidak bisa menolak kesempatan emas seperti ini.”

“Sek, sek toh! Daritadi bilang mereka, mereka.. Mereka itu siapa, sih?!”

“Mereka itu adalah grup I-1 Club.”

**“HEEEHHHH???!!!!”**

 

* * *

  

“Pas, jam 8 malam!”

“JKT UNITED bakalan tampil nih... Woy, teman-teman! Ayo, nyalakan Light Stick kalian!!” Seru sang pemimpin komando.

“Ehh, Des... Des! Udah waktunya ngangkat LS tuh! Kamu kok gak semangat gini, sih?!” Tanya Ami yang masih berusaha mencari tahu kemurungan Desy namun Desy masih enggan untuk angkat suara.

“Ehh, Lampu Stage udah nyala tuh!” Sahut Rizki antusias.

Gegap gempita segera melanda tempat tersebut, para fans tidak henti-henti menyuarakan suara untuk menyambut idola mereka, JKT UNITED. Setidaknya, itulah yang terjadi hingga lagu Overture dimainkan.

 

**_“. . . . . THIS IS I-1 CLUB!!!”_ **

 

“WOAAAAHHHH!!!!”

“Ehh???!!! Gak salah, nih?!”

“Woi, salah lagu woy!! Guoblokk!!! Soundman! Audioman! Tim Multimedia mana nih?! RCTI payah?!!”

 

_“Huuu....!! Huuu...!! Booo...!! Booo!!!”_

“Eh, tunggu sebentar! Ada yang naik panggung tuh!” Pekik salah satu fans yang membuat seisi stadion menjadi terdiam.

“Mereka itu kan? Jangan-jangan!!”

“I.. I... Itu....!! I... I...”

“Lihat! Para cewek itu....”

**“I-1 Club!!!”**

“Ehh, ini bohongan kan?! Mereka itu kan **Kami Faivu**!! **I-1 Club!!!”**

 

** **

 

**_I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!!!_ **

**_I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!!!_ **

**_I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!! I-1 CLUB!!!!_ **

 

“Njer, mimpi apa gue semalam bisa ngeliat calon bini gue secara langsung...!!”

“Calon bini?! Wah, minta diperkedel nih orang, enak aja ngakuin bini orang!! Hajar!!!”

“Hajaarr!!!!”

 

* * *

****

**_“Suramat Muramu Sumuanyaaa.... Kami dairi Ai Wan Klab desu! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!!”_ **

**_“SELAMAT MALAM!!!”_ **

Demikianlah suasana awal kemunculan I-1 Club yang segera menghebohkan seisi GBK, bahkan sukses menggemparkan dunia lini masa dunia maya di seantero nusantara. Namun gegap gempita itu tidak berlaku bagi Desi dan teman-temannya.

“Umh, Desy, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?!” Tanya Amy cemas

“Desy?!” Timpal Rizky sambil menepuk pundaknya.

“Brukk!!”

“Ugh! Anjeerr...!” Teriak Rizky meringis saat perutnya terkena bogem mentah gadis supel tersebut.

“Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak apa-apa!!”

“Tapi, kenapa kamu tadi nang...”

“Minta dihajar lagi?”

“Ampun!”

 

Pada akhirnya Desy tetap bersikukuh kepada cara pemikirannya, tetap duduk diam dengan gestur tubuh tegang selama melihat penampilan I-1 Club dan tetap tidak mau menceritakan kepada temannya tentang kejadian yang barusan dia alami.

**_“OK! Minna-san, ii desu ka?! Sore de wa kitte kudasai!”_ **

**_“Jera!!”_ **

****

Sementara itu di sebelah Desy terlihat kerumunan fans JKT UNITED yang tampak asyik menonton penampilan grup tersebut, lighstick merah yang mereka angkat malah seakan mematenkan acara tersebut sebagai penampilan mereka yang eksklusif, bukannya milik JKT. Sesekali Desy berusaha memalingkan mukanya ke arah para fans di belakangnya namun pemandangan itu membuat hatinya semakin sedih. Bahkan penampilan super langkah dari grup I-1 Club tidak mampu membuat dirinya berminat untuk melihat mereka. Dan penampilan I-1 Club pada akhirnya telah usai.

_“Arigato!!! Arigato minna....!!! Ja nee...!!”_

**_“ARIGATO!!! ARIGATO!!! MAYU AISHITERU!!!”_ **

 

“Wuih, kita gak nyangka banget bisa ngelihat artis top jepang secara langsung. Edhun!!”

“Wah, kalau aku ceritakan kepada teman di sekolah pasti bakalan ngiri banget mereka!!”

“Iya yah, hahaha....!!”

“Hahahaha....”

 

“Tcih!!..... **DIAAAAMMMM!!!!”**

“Ehh?!”

“Des... Desy, kamu kenapa?!” Galat Amy cemas saat melihat aksi temannya yang berbalik menantang sekumpulan fans yang berada di belakangnya.

 

**“KALIAN!!!”**

**“KALIAN ITU NYADAR GAK SIH TENTANG APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI BARUSAN?!!”**

“Hoi, mbak... Lu buta atau ketiduran sih?! Emang lu gak liat penampilan I-1 Club barusan?”

“Hahahaha... Dasar cewek sarap!!”

 

Suara sumbang dari para fans pria dibelakangnya menjadi semakin meluas seiring dengan tingkah aneh Desy yang menjadi semakin marah. Bahkan kaleng minuman yang sedari tadi melekat di genggamannya itu kini telah remuk teremas semakin tipis.

 

“Kaliaann!!”

 

  ** _“Pltttaak!!”_ **

 

“Addooohh!!! Bangsat!” Umpat lelaki tersebut setelah kaleng itu mendarat sempurna di kepalanya.

“De.. Desy!!”

**“Aku... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!!**

**“Bagaimana mungkin kalian, para fans cowok bisa dengan mudahnya memberi dukungan kepada grup idola lain sementara kalian masih menggunakan atribut lengkap JKT UNITED!!”**

“Ehh??!”

**“DASAR MESUM!! AKU MUAK!!”**

“Des, lu mau kemana?!”

“DESY!!!”

 

“Kamu, copot bajumu itu sekarang!! Kamu gak berhak pake baju ini lagi!!”

“Ehh?”

 

Pekik Desy dengan nada meninggi kepada salah satu fans pria disana sambil menarik kerah kaos merahnya. Tentu saja tindakkan kasar ini sudah menjadi ulah yang wajar bagi para teman gadis temperamen tersebut namun tidak bagi lelaki asing yang sama sekali tidak mengenal dirinya. Sehingga tanpa sadar dia melayangkan tangannya dan memberikan bogem mentah tepat di pipi kanannya hingga dia terbang melayang dan terjatuh di lantai cukup keras.

 

**“BRUKK!!”**

**“DESY!!!”**

 

“Wah.. Ton, lu gak waras yah?!”

“Main bogem anak orang begitu aja?!”

“Bodo amat! Dia mau memperkosa gue. Yah, gue lawan lah!”

“Ton, lu nyadar gak sih?”

“Yang perempuan itu dia, bukan loe!! Kecuali...”

“Mau gue bogem juga?!”

“Eits! Jangan ngamuk gitu dong, An-chan!”

“Woy! Sini loe!!”

 

“Hmm?!”

 

Lelaki itu berusaha bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk mengejar temannya namun tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang menarik punca kausnya. Berbalik dan menoleh, dia mendapatkan Desy yang berjalan merangkak sedang memeganginya.

 

“U... Urusan k-kita belum s-selesai! Ugh!”

“Kamu minta dihajar lagi?!” Tanya Anton, lelaki itu dengan nada dingin sambil mengepalkan genggamannya. Namun, belum sempat dia mengayunkannya tiba-tiba datang tangan lelaki lain bertubuh besar yang segera menangkap tangannya.

“Eitts! Sudah cukup, kisanak!” Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Bang Andre?! Tapi, bang! Dia yang mulai duluan!!”

“Aku ngerti, sudah! Lebih baik kamu pergi dari bangku ini sekarang. Tuh, lihat.. Petugas security sedang menuju kesini untuk menangkapmu, tuh!” Katanya sambil menunjuk gerombolan security yang baru saja ditemui oleh Rizky dan Ami.

“Cih, baiklah aku mengerti!”

 

* * *

  

“Desy?..."

"Itu namamu kan? Apakah kamu masih sanggup untuk berdiri?” Tanya lelaki misterius itu menghampiri Desy yang masih terduduk di lantai.

“Ummhh...”

“Syukurlah, tolong maafkan tingkah laku mereka yah?!”

“Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sekarang...”

“Tunggu, namamu siapa?!”

“Hihihi, kamu pasti akan tahu sendiri. Suatu hari kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Mbak Desy.”

“Yah, dia ngilang.. Padahal tadi temannya udah bilang kalau namanya Andre, kan?”

“Dasar, cowok aneh!”

 

“Desy!!!”

“Riz, Mi?! Kalian gak apa-apa kan?!”

“Dodol! Seharusnya kita berdua yang tanya itu ke kamu!!” Sahut Rizky dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

“Oh, iya yah... Hehehe...”

“Nah, jadi alasan kenapa kamu marah adalah karena grup I-1 Club telah merebut jatah penampilan JKT?!” Tanya Ami.

“Ummhh...”

“Ehh, beneran!! Jadi, maksudmu kita tidak akan melihat penampilan JKT hari ini?!” Teriak panik fans lainnya.

“Yah, kalau begitu kita pulang saja sekarang!”

 

“Tunggu!!”

 

Sela Desy secara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah para fans yang hendak keluar dari kursinya.

 

“Aku tidak tahu apakah aku berhak mengatakan ini. Tapi, setidaknya ijinkan aku mengatakan ini..”

“Bukankah kita disini untuk memberikan dukungan kepada JKT?! Apakah kalian mau usaha kalian untuk datang ke tempat ini menjadi sia-sia begitu saja?!”

“Hah, Maksudmu?”

“Karena itulah... Aku yakin mereka benar-benar ada disini! Aku juga tidak tahu apa penyebab mereka tidak bisa tampil hari ini!”

“Tapi kita harus membuktikan bahwa eksistensi kita adalah nyata! Ayo, tunjukkan kepada para idol itu bahwa dukungan kita kepada mereka bukanlah hal yang fiktif!”

 “Biarlah di stadion GBK yang luas ini dan disaksikan ribuan penonton yang ada disini kita bisa membuktikan bahwa kehadiran fans JKT UNITED adalah nyata!”

“Kamu benar!”

“Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?! Lekas, keluarkan light stick kalian!!”

“Siap, tu.. wa...”

 

**J... K... T... FOURTY EIGHT! J... K... T... FOURTY EIGHT!**

**_J... K... T... UNITED! J... K... T... UNITED!_ **

**J... K... T... FOURTY EIGHT! J... K... T... FOURTY EIGHT!**

**_J... K... T... UNITED! J... K... T... UNITED!_ **

 

 

> _**Bahkan seandainya eksistensi kita tidak lagi diakui dimata dunia, biarlah kehadiran kita tetap terasa di hati para idola kita**_.

 

* * *

 

**Keesokan Pagi, Sekolah**

 

Dua hari setelahnya, Hari senin. Ketiga sahabat yang berada di dalam satu sekolah yang sama itu memulai aktivitas kehidupan normal mereka sehari-hari layaknya murid SMA pada umumnya. Namun yang berbeda dari biasanya adalah tingkah Desy yang terlihat murung, lesu dan tidak fokus selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Ami yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Desy menjadi khawatir dan tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menegurnya.

 

“Hmm, Des?! Kamu kenapa sih cemberut terus dari tadi?” Tanya Ami yang sebangku dengan gadis berambut pendek itu.

“Iya nih.. Gak biasanya kayak gini, deh?” Timpal Rizky yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru.

“Jangan-jangan kamu masih nang-“

 

**“Brukk!!”**

**“Aku ini gak pernah nangis tahu!!”**

“Adoohh, Terus lu itu kenapa?!”

**“Baiklah!! Aku sudah memutuskannya!”**

“Heh?!”

**“Kita akan membuat JKT UNITED tampil di acara stasiun TV yang lain!!”**

 

**“HEEEHHH??!!!”**

 

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 

Notes: Terima kasih untuk para pembaca fanfic ini. Aku sadar meskipun fanfic ini jarang di update tapi penulis gak lupa kok dengan tulisan ini. Jadi, tetap terus dukung saya yah. Tolong bantu share dan komennya. Thanks. :)

BTW, ada yang nanya ke saya siapa saja keenam belas member JKT disini:

nah ini jawabannya:

  
1.Melody  
2.Nabilah  
3.Kinal  
4.Ve  
5.Ghaida  
6.Dhike  
7.Jeje  
8.Harugon  
9.Ayen  
10.Naomi  
11.Yupi  
12.Sinka  
13.Sonia  
14.  
15.  
16.

ada sisa 3 slot kosong member yang tidak kepikiran, menurut kalian siapa member yang pantas dimasukkan di dalam cerita ini? (khusus gen 1 dan 2 saja yah) dan sebutkan alasan atau keunikannya? ^_^

 


End file.
